


House of Schott-El

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: After attempting to piece together all the lives that his father destroyed, Winn grows close to the Batson family.  However, after an accident, Winn is granted full custody of the young Billy and all the Superfriend's lives get turned upside down. Slow burn (As slow as I go anyways) Monwinn, background Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer and Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor and implied Jimmy Olsen/Clark Kent/Lois Lane.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from Monwinn's tumbr, single parent AU but with a twist. Billy Batson in the comics becomes Shazam/Captain Marvel when he's an older child/teenager. I thought that it would be interesting to see Mon react to kids as well.

"In the case of Billy Batson, full custody has now been granted to Winslow Schott Jr. as noted in the final will and testament of Mary Batson. Effective immediately Mr. Schott will take custody of the child and has been given the permission to relocate the child to National City." The judge bangs his gavel, and just like that, two lives are irrevocably changed forever.

A small, black haired child launches himself into the shocked Winn's arms, crying and sobbing for his mother, not understanding what was going on, but knowing somehow that he wasn't going home and his mother wouldn't be coming. Out of everyone, Winn can understand the loss of a family and the terror of being alone and scared at this young age. 

Unable and unwilling to contest the will or the judges ruling, Winn carefully picks up the crying boy and balances him on his hip, comforting him gently before calling the DEO and lets them know he wouldn't be in for a few days at the least. A social worker stops him on the way out of the courthouse and gives him a suitcase of Billy's remaining items that survived the fire, looking down at Winn with near contempt. 

"It's very honorable thing you are doing Mr. Schott." Once again, Winn winces at the name but smiles at the gentleman stiffly and thanks him for all his help. 

Finally, handing the glaring child his teddy bear, now singed slightly and smelling of fire, the social worker takes off. Winn tucks it under his free arm and makes a note to himself to either wash or replace it. Maybe even make a better one. 

"Mr. Schott?" Billy asks hesitantly, his voice wobbling slightly and Winn looks down at the little boy in concern.

"What is it Billy? And you can call me Winn, you know that." Winn responds softly with a smile as he walks toward his car. 

"Am I going to live with you now? Because of what happened to mommy?" Billy asks quietly, burying his head into the young mans shoulder. Winn freezes for a moment but remembers his own childhood and refuses to lie. "Yes, Billy. I'm so sorry." Winn holds the small child close for a moment before he responds.

"It's not your fault." Winn looks down suspiciously at the small child, seeming to get smarter each day, but decides to focus on the task at hand. Gently placing the child's items in the trunk and sitting the boy in his recently purchased child seat, Winn looks at Billy with sympathy and an oddly wise gaze stares back. 

"I live in National City. Do you know where that is?" Winn asks carefully while buckling the child in, placing the small bear beside him for the moment. 

"That's where Supergirl is, right?" The boy asks excitedly and Winn just KNOWS he is going to have to owe Kara one for showing up in her suit at some point. 

"Yep, and the Guardian too." Winn adds with a proud smile, but Billy seems unimpressed at mention of the other hero.

"Do you think I will get to meet Supergirl?" Billy asks curiously, a small smile finally gracing his delicate features. 

"I'm sure you will one day." Winn says with a smile before buckling the final straps and wondering how many pot stickers this favor would cost. 

"Are you ready?" Winn asks the small boy, feeling a little silly to be asking permission from a four year old but does so without much concern. 

The boy nods solemnly and Winn hops into the drivers seat and starts to head to National City as the sun slowly sets, playing soft music until the little boy falls asleep.

***********************************************

Carrying an unconscious person, in Winn's opinion, was a nightmare. Winn was not the strongest person physically but adding that, a suitcase and the dead weight of a small child nearly causes him to topple over as his keys slide into the lock, but after some imaginative movements with his foot and hip, Winn is able to get into his apartment and lays the still sleeping boy in his bed with his bear tucked under his arm. Moving to the couch, Winn flops down and runs his hand through his hair while letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. 

Thinking of all the things that the both of them would need, including a room for the little boy, Winn grabs his laptop and starts pulling up the local listings online as well as starts to look into schools when a sudden knock is heard on his balcony door. 

"Kara!" Winn jumps up from the couch with wild eyes and ushers her in, handing her a throw blanket from the couch to hide her costume, lest Billy wake up during her visit.

"Winn? What's this for?" Kara asks concerned but Winn pleads.

"Someone's here! Either change or hide the suit. Please." Winn stage whispers, not ready to explain to Billy how he knew Supergirl. Kara turns around with the blanket and in almost a blink of an eye, changes into her civilian clothes, pony tail and glasses in place. 

"Winn! What's going on? Why did you call in? Who's here?" Kara's reporter side comes out and Winn shushes her slightly, pointing towards his bedroom. Kara tilts her head in question. 

"Who do you have here?" She asks softly, leading Winn to the far side of his living room and he finally stops hyperventilating. 

" It's a long story but-" But Winn is interrupted by the pitter patter of little feet. 

"Winn? Who's this?" The little boy asks tiredly, holding the still singed bear loosely in the crook of his arm, while looking up at Kara curiously. 

"Yes Winn, who is this?" Kara asks happily but curiously, leaning down to the small boys level and holds out her hand. 

"Billy, this is Kara. My best friend. Kara this Billy- My umm..." Winn trails off not sure how to explain, but Billy steps forward with his hand out somberly, returning the gesture. 

"I'm Billy Bat- I'm Billy Schott. Winn's son." Billy stares her down seriously, waiting for objection but neither Winn or Kara react for a moment, instead Winn just nods and picks the small boy up again, Billy curling into Winn's shoulder as Kara looks at the pair in shock and Winn nods. 

"That's where I was today and why I'm taking the next few days off. His mother left him to me after...." Winn trails off, not wanting to explain in front of Billy. 

"Mommy and daddy are both gone now." Billy mumbles from Winn's shoulder and both Kara and Winn's heart breaks. 

"Oh ... Winn. How did this-" Kara questions but Billy starts to sob softly into Winn's shoulder.

"Toy Maker. He broke out a few years ago and did a lot of damage before they were able to recapture him." Kara nods solemnly and Winn continues, "I'll call you back later and explain. When he tires out again I will talk to Alex and Hank about working from home for now. I have to talk to James too." Kara looks sadly at her best friend, sorry to see him burdened with such responsibility and such a small child loosing so much. 

"Ok Winn, I'll be waiting for your call. Bye Billy." Kara leaves through the front door with a small smile and quickly looks around before flying off, thinking of any toy or clothing stores that would be open at this time. 

After calming down with comforting words and hugs from Winn, Billy once again starts to doze off and Winn once again bundles him up in the blankets and tucks him in for the night, kissing the top of his head affectionately. 

"Good night. Billy Schott." Winn says with a gentle smile, touched by the child's acceptance. 

Soon after, Winn makes his calls to Kara, Alex and James, while continuing his research. Finally, after a few hours, Winn is able to rest for the moment. His first day as a parent was not a disaster and that had to count for something. 

*****************************************************  
At the DEO

Alex and Hank look surprised as Kara returns from Winn's so soon, looking serious as she touches down. As she descends, Mon comes in looking as confused as ever. 

"What's wrong Kara?" Alex asks first and Kara looks around nervously, but ultimately decides that Winn would be calling to tell them anyway.

"Winn...He's not coming back for a little bit. Maybe for a long time." Kara starts and Mon's expression goes surprisingly concerned.

"Is he ok?" Alex asks, worried for her adopted 'little brother', while Mon stealthily comes closer to the trio. 

"He's fine. He's just ..." Kara looks conflicted, looking at Mon and Hank specifically before finally giving in.

"He's ... Become a father." Kara finishes with a small smile. 

"What?" Mon surprisingly reacts first and Alex swears she see's hurt on the Daxamite's face. 

"Winn helped a little boy's family a few years ago because- I'm sure he'll tell you eventually. But Winn has spent the last four years supporting and caring for the family, but then the mother passed away and she left Winn to be the one to take care of him." All three of them process that for a moment before Alex's phone starts going off. 

"Winn! Kara just told us you weren't coming." Alex starts out carefully. 

"Yeah...I'm .. Having some family issues right now." Winn tries, not wanting to explain again so soon.

"That's what Kara said. Did you want to explain?" Alex demands in a soft but authoritative tone. 

"I...I ummm...I'm a dad." Despite just finding this out from Kara, the group is still surprised to hear the revelation come from Winn's mouth. 

"Care to explain how you managed that?" Alex questions softly and Winn hesitates.

"Now's probably not the best time to explain, he might wake up again soon. I'll meet you tomorrow at some point and I can explain it all." Alex and Mon look like their about to object when Kara speaks up.

"Ok Winn, I'll come get you tomorrow. I can watch Billy for a little bit while you talk to Alex and Hank." Mon pouts in the distance and both of the Danvers sisters collectively roll their eyes. 

"Am I really on speaker phone?" Winn questions, in between amused and partially embarrassed. If Kara, Hank and Alex were there it could only mean that a certain Daxamite would be listening in as well. 

"...Yeah ...Sorry Winn! We were just worried. It's not exactly like you to avoid work, especially at the DEO." Kara responds apologetically and Winn is able to laugh a little.

"It's ok Kara. I'll just see you guys tomorrow." Winn finishes tiredly and sighs into the phone before saying goodbye. 

Unseen to him at the DEO, is the unhappy alien looking at his desk with concern for his missing 'new friend'.

*******************************************************

Adulthood was overrated, Winn decided, after revealing a cupboard full of sugary cereals and pop tarts to the young boy. The flash of joy, even as brief as it was, made Winn feel more confident in his decision to keep the boy and he had never been happier to have avoided growing up in some respects. 

"HEY! You can't eat that. Trix are for kids!" Billy yells over the breakfast table accusingly and Winn can't stop himself from laughing. 

"I know! That's why I decided not to grow up." Winn sticks his tongue out at the other and surprisingly the little boy laughs at the joke and starts on his cereal. 

However, soon the idyllic picture is broken by the ringing of Winn's cell phone and Billy looks up at him in question. 

"Kara? What's wrong?" Winn asks immediately, wondering what villain would be up to mischief this early in the morning.

"Nothing. I just...Everyone is just really curious what's going on and they wanted to know if you could bring Billy to CatCo or somewhere? We just want to see him. He's part of the family now." Kara asks softly but excitedly, happy to get to spend her time with her new 'nephew'. 

"I guess ... I can meet you there in half an hour. I just have to get him ready." Billy's expression returns to somber and he nods as Winn says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

"Were am I going?" Billy asks in a small voice as if he was afraid of the answer, "Are you taking me back?" Billy asks with wide eyes and Winn has to stop himself from launching over the table to hug the saddened boy, remembering all the 'forever' foster homes. 

"No! Never! I promise Billy. Your mom left you to me to take care of and I'm never going to give you up." Winn slowly makes his way around the table and gives him a hug.

"My friends are just excited to meet you. That's where were going, I promise." Winn smiles comfortingly and Billy nods again, looking slightly calmer. 

"Now, lets see what you have to get dressed in." Winn motions the boy over after he finished eating and looks unimpressed at the meagre pieces of clothing, also singed by fire that the social worker had collected. 

"Ok, lets go shopping. Do you know what a cardigan is?" Winn swears he can see the child's deadpanned expression.


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon tries to be an Aunt, with surprising adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off comments <3 I love you all and a big shout out to monwinn for the great idea once again. You inspire me <3

"Mon. Stop pacing or you'll wear a hole through the floor!" Kara chides half seriously with a smile at the anxious Daxamite and he half heartedly glares in response, making small circles in the still unoccupied spare office at CatCo.

To Kara it seemed as if the fellow alien was nervous about more than just being introduced to a small child, but wasn't sure what the cause of his anxiety was. Alex just smirks, recognizing the almost 'new father' like nervous behavior that you would see in a maternity ward. Despite Mon not saying anything about his feelings for Winn, finally understanding her feelings for Maggie allowed her to recognize the signs. 

"It's not like you have to take care of him too. We probably wont even see Winn much for the next little bit, much less a little kid at the DEO. He's adorable though." Kara ends with a happy smile, but Mon looks more panicked than ever while James and Alex share smug looks. 

"What if he never comes back? What if this kid takes over his life and I-We never get to see him again?" Kara turns toward the worried alien at nearly breakneck speed and Mon shrugs sheepishly but before Kara can question him further, the door to the spare office in CatCo opens. 

Winn carefully steps in the room with a small black haired boy in tow, both of them looking nervous to be there. Winn seems to have dresses the little boy in a similar outfit to his own and Kara can barely hold back the giggle.

"Winn, calm down. It's not like your playing hooky from work." Alex calls from the back of the room until she catches sight of the boy. 

"Oh..." Alex, James and Mon look surprised by the child clinging to Winn already but Kara waves excitedly and moves to the front of the room to greet the boy. 

"Hi Billy. Do you remember me? Kara?" Billy nods and looks up at Kara for a moment as if deciding something and gives her a small hug.

"Your dad's best friend right?" Kara nods happily and hugs him back gently, more careful than usual to control her strength. Kara pulls back after a moment and motions to the rest of the group. 

"This is Alex, my sister." She says pointing to the other woman and Billy nods again, James looking curiously at the child. 

"That's James and this is M-" Kara is cut off by the Daxamite before she can finish. 

"I'm Mon." James and Alex roll their eyes while Kara slaps Mon's arm lightly, whispering harshly.

"Your supposed to be Mike!" Kara frowns at Mon but he puts up his hands in defense and stage whispers back: 

"He's a little kid. Like he's going to figure out I'm an ali-"

"He's a kid. Not deaf." Winn cuts in quickly with a chastising tone causing Mon to look down shyly and oddly enough, Billy smiles. 

"My name is Mike, but you can call me Mon." He tries again and Winn gives him a small smile, appreciating the effort and the alien beams in response. 

Looking around the room, Billy quickly points out everyone while stealthily moving closer to Mon, ignoring Winn's raised eyebrow. 

"Mon, Kara, Alex and James?" He list off pointing around the room and Winn smiles proudly. 

"That's right. These are my friends and family I guess you could say." Kara and Alex smiles happily while James and Mon look at Winn with surprise. 

"So I have aunts and uncles now?" Billy looks to Winn for confirmation and once again the conflict is clear on his face. However the aliens are first to step in. 

"Yep! You can call me auntie Kara!" Kara responds eagerly, happy to have a new member of her family. Alex looks conflicted while James sputters but Mon smiles happily as well and steps forward. 

"You can call me aun-" Winn quickly cuts Mon off. 

"That's uncle here Mon." Winn cuts in with a small laugh and smile directed at the alien before explaining. "Aunt is for females. Uncle is for males." 

Mon nods after a moment and tries again with a sheepish smile.

"You can call me uncle Mon errr Mike if you want." Without preamble, Billy nods and puts his arms up and looks at the Daxamite in question.

Mon looks around in confusion at the rest of the group, not understanding their amused expressions and Winn surprised one.

"He want's you to pick him up." Winn explains with a small smile and Mon's face lights up. 

"Awesome." Mon quickly leans down to pick up the small child but before he can pick him up, both Kara and Winn's eyes go wide. 

"Gentle!" All Mon can do is roll his eyes, before the memory of Halloween flashes through his minds eye and he nods seriously.

Carefully moving to pick up the small boy, Billy nearly launches himself into Mon's arms and promptly settles his arms around his neck and latches on, allowing Mon to simply support his weight.

"He's comfy. I'm staying here." Billy exclaims and the group looks down at the small child with surprise as he snuggles further into Mon's shoulder, Mon's expression changing from surprised to pleased. 

"Yeah, he does that." Winn smiles affectionately and Kara looks happily at the pair. 

"Why don't you take him then Mon, we can talk with Winn and you can stay in James' office." The alien looks put off by the idea but two sets of blue eyes stop him from disagreeing and he allows James to lead him into his office. 

Mon can't help but think this is what Winn said about being weak and that causes him to freeze for a moment, until James motions him forward with a raised eyebrow. 

"There's not any games here, but I'm sure you and him will be able to figure something out." James says with a smirk and hands the alien some pens and paper. Mon looks at the items with a raised eyebrow, but before he can question James, the taller man has already headed back to the others. 

*****************************************************************

"So Winn. Now that we're all here..." Alex begins as James comes into the room, sitting with her arms crossed and a neutral expression on her face. 

"My father broke out of jail, a few years before I met Kara. He didn't get far but a prison guard was killed in the attempt. Billy's father." James looks shocked while Alex and Kara nod sympathetically.

"After I found out what happened, I wanted to make it right some how. I went to see his wife because I thought somehow I owed her and I get to the door and she has a new born baby in her arms. I explained why I was there and she told me I had no reason to apologize and we became friends." Winn finishes but Kara tries to prompt him further.

"Well...I ... After a while, I started visiting when I could and then one thing kind of lead to another." At Kara's scandalized expression, Winn quickly stops that train of thought.

"Not like that!" He exclaims loudly in defense before continuing. 

"They were the closest I had to family I had before I met you. So I wasn't entirely surprised when she asked me to be his guardian, but I never thought I would actually need to be one." He finishes sheepishly and they all take a moment to process. 

"So he's yours now?" James asks suspiciously but in a pleasant tone.

"Yeah... She gave me full custody because I'm the closest thing to a family member and the court gave me permission to move him here." 

"How is he taking it?" Kara asks carefully, remembering what it was like to loose your whole family to be thrust into a new one. 

"He's dealing with it. He's four, so I'm not quite sure how much he understands about what's going on, but he knows what happened to his mom and that he's supposed to stay with me." Winn states uneasily but Kara smiles.

"He seems happy, all things considered. He calls himself Billy Schott already." Kara exclaims, proud of the little boy for being able to adapt the way she did.

Alex laughs quietly and Winn sends her a mock glare in response, not realizing that Alex was thinking along the lines of Winn and Billy hyphenating to Schott-El. 

"It's a nice name." Kara defends and Winn smiles happily.

"He seems to think so." Winn responds modestly and Alex nods and then gets to the point.

"When do you think you will be coming back?" Alex asks seriously but not without compassion.

"I'm not sure. He's just old enough to go to school, but its only been a few days since the fire, so that might be put on hold for a bit. Whatever the Guardian and Supergirl need I can do from home and I guess I could ask Hank if I could do the same with my work at the DEO. As long as that's ok with you, Ms. Assistant Director." Winn finishes with a mock salute and Alex rolls her eyes playfully before giving him a nod.

"I'm sure it will be fine in the meantime." Kara adds hopefully and Winn nods in thanks. 

"I should probably get him back from Mon now. I'll see you guys later ok, come over tomorrow if you want. I think he's already had too much excitement for one day." Winn says with a smile and they all agree to meet up at Winn's apartment tomorrow before Kara and Alex both go back to work. 

***************************************************

James walks Winn to his office and both are stunned by the sight. Billy happily sitting on the Daxamite's lap while both laugh at pieces of paper scattered across James' desk. The alien seems to say something to the child and he grabs a pen and starts to draw, Mon happily encouraging Billy as his tongue sticks out in concentration. After a moment, Billy points to what Winn assumed was a drawing and Mon smiles happily as the child passes the pen back to him. 

With a similar look of concentration, Mon quickly runs the pen over the paper a few more times and after a moment both break out in giggles. Winn's heart warms at the sight and the pull toward the alien gets stronger as he happily watches from outside. James rolls his eyes good naturedly and moves to open the door to his office when Winn nearly launches himself at James to stop him causing the taller man to look at the tech genius in concern. 

"I'm sorry! Its just ... That's just so adorable-"Winn says while turning back to the touching scene. James just wishes he could do it without the heart eyes. 

"Fine." James teases with a put upon sigh and Winn gives him a grateful look before quickly turning back to the laughing pair. 

When Mon puts down the pen, Billy's smile seems to grow brighter if possible and he gives Mon a small but enthusiastic hug, settling into the crook of his arm. Mon holds up the piece of paper for the small boy to take but Billy shakes his head and motions for the alien to keep it and he happily folds it up and puts it into his pocket. Winn swears he can almost feel the blush that spreads across Mon's features and is curious to why. Before he can question it, Billy looks up, waving at him and James from within the office as Mon's surprised look follows. Mon waves hesitantly back and James can barely 

"Damn..." Winn lets out in disappointed tone, hoping he would be able to see more of whatever they were doing together but waves happily back, at the same time wanting to have more time with both of them separately. Before he could question why he needed to include Mon as well, the alien picks up the small boy with the same look of masked disappointment and carries him out of the office.

James refuses to comment but happily ushers the two out of his office, leaning down to Billy's level, confused by his now impassive face. 

"It was nice to meet you Billy. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Billy nods again with a stoic expression and James says goodbye to the trio. 

Mon looks conflicted with the child in his arms, not wanting to give him back so soon but Winn does not move to take him immediately and Mon happily holds the boy closer 

"Thanks buddy! I just needed to talk to everyone about coming back to the DEO." The smaller male explains easily and Mon relaxes slightly but is strangely pained by the title. 

"Are you coming back soon?" Mon asks quietly as his skin colors lightly while Winn looks back at the alien surprised but quickly smiles.

"I'm going to be working from home for a while but I should be back at the office in a few weeks at the most." Mon looks more disappointed and sadder than ever and Winn tilts his head in confusion.

"Why? Are you going to miss me?" Winn teases, trying to cheer the alien up but Mon freezes and hesitates for a moment.

"...No" Mon says hesitantly and Billy lets out huff from the crook of his neck. 

"Liar! That's not what you said when we were coloring!" Both Winn and Mon blush brightly and Mon briefly looks down to give the child a frantic pleading look. Billy just simply smiles at the aliens panic and settles in further to Mon's hold.

Winn raises an eyebrow at the two and Mon blushes even darker but before he can look away Winn starts to speak.

"We'll ... I guess you could come over tomorrow with Kara and Alex if you want. If that's ok with you Billy?" Winn questions and the boy nods enthusiastically. 

"Mon can come over tomorrow. Same with aunt Kara. Alex is scary though." Both adults laugh but Winn speaks up first. 

"It just means she likes you but hasn't figured it out yet." Winn adds while moving closer to the alien.

"Ohh!! Ok" Billy smiles and adds "Like Mon likes -" 

"Hey guys! What are you still doing here?" Kara interrupts with a bright smile directed at Billy but both men look at each other bashfully without answering right away, while Billy looks disappointed before catching sight of Kara.

"Ok then...Where are you guys going?" 

"Food!" Both Mon and Billy both exclaim excitedly at the same time. 

Winn gives them all an amused expression and shakes his head. "Three to one, I guess I'm out numbered." Kara and Billy stick their tongue out at the tech genius and Mon's expression returns to his normally bright expression. 

"Lets go." Winn says with a put upon sigh and moves to take Billy but the alien unconsciously pulls back and Kara's expression turns into one of confusion. Winn smiles, happily that Mon and Billy seemed to get along so well but the part of him wishes he was the one being carried around all day by Mon starts to worry him a bit. 

Before he can over think it however, two aliens and a small child drag him out to find food.


	3. The Way to a Man's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy learns about a different type of love and Mon falls even farther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as great as the last chapter but the next one will have a little bit more content and family feels. As always, shout out to monwinn! The greatest Captain we could ask for.

Happily going along with whatever seemed to make the small boy smile, Winn allows himself to be dragged through the streets of National City until they arrive at a diner near Catco, where Kara explains to Mon that the restaurant wouldn't take a second look at either him or Kara for their voracious appetites. Billy, still happily being carried by an equally ecstatic Mon. Winn is confused by the aliens attachment to Billy and by default, himself, but shrugs it off as probably another 'Daxamite thing". When they arrive at the restaurant, Kara moves to sit next to Mon , but Billy quickly detaches from the alien makes a bee line to the booth so Mon and Winn sat face to face with Billy once again in his lap. 

"It's more fun this way, now I can see all of you." Billy proclaims proudly, happily making himself comfortable in the aliens grasp once again as the wait for the server. 

After quickly ordering enough food for a small army, as well as taking Winn's and Billy's order, the waitress doesn't even bat an eyelash and quickly returns with several platters of food for the two aliens as well as two regular plates for the humans. 

Both aliens quickly start to nearly inhale the food in front of them while Billy watches part in fascination, part morbid curiosity as most of the food disappears in minutes, despite Mon's handicap of having to move around Billy to reach the food. Billy looks at the pair with awe just as they all finish eating. 

"Wow..." Billy exclaims in an impressed tone and both Kara and Mon blush, used to Winn not commenting after so much time with Kara. 

"You get used to it." Winn comments with a laugh and Kara elbows him gently in the ribs.

"I'm sure you will too Billy." Kara says with a soft smile and the small boy beams back and settles further into Mon's hold while looking up curiously at her. 

"So what do you do at Catco? Are you a reporter?" Billy questions innocently and Kara beams.

"Yep! I get to go around and interview lots of interesting people, see all the people Supergirl saves and all the crazy things that happen in National City!" Kara explains excitedly.

Billy's eyes widen further and he excitedly bounces up and down on the aliens lap with Mon's amused assistance. 

"Dad says I might get to meet her one day and Mon said he promised I would. Do you think I'll ever get to meet Supergirl, Auntie Kara?" Kara nearly chokes on a pancake and Winn rubs her back comfortingly, much to Mon's chagrin watching the comforting contact between them. 

"Well...Mon and Winn are right, I'm sure you will see her one day, probably sooner than you think." She glares at the two and Winn puts his hands up in defense while Mon simply shrugs and puts another forkful of pancakes in his mouth causing Billy to giggle. 

Mon happily places his arm protectively across Billy's chest and pulls him closer, while looking at Winn questioningly at his silence. 

"Soo..." Winn attempts to side step, waiting until Kara had finished chewing before asking the next question. 

"How are things with Lena?" Kara blushes and Mon looks even more satisfied by Kara's blush, which confuses Winn exponentially. 

"L Corp is doing well, she seems to have gained a better understanding of aliens and..." Winn raises an eyebrow at her rambling but Mon and Billy simply look up from their plates in confusion.

"Did Alex and Maggie give you some ideas?" Winn breaks in with a teasing smile and Kara's blush deepens.

"No! I just...She just so beau-..." Kara continues to get more and more red, unable to stop herself from rambling but Winn takes pity on his best friend and changes the subject. 

"So, Mon. I hear you got a job!" Winn asks excitedly and the Daxamite beams proudly in response at Winn, flashing him a blinding smile that causes the tech genius' heart to stop for a moment, before he quickly looks away. 

"I work as a bartender now." Mon replies brightly, trying to catch Winn's gaze once again and when Winn looks at him in surprise he sends him a flirtatious smile. 

"I just had so much fun the first time I went out on Halloween with your dad, I couldn't think of a better way to make a living, at least for now." Winn blushes darkly and its Kara's turn to laugh, knowing exactly what he was talking about when he mentioned Halloween. 

Billy's smile seems to grow brighter as well and when Kara turns to give Winn a nudge, Billy turns around and quietly whispers something in the Daxamite's ear that causes him to blush brightly.

Both Winn and Kara look at the pair suspiciously but Billy simply smiles knowingly in response and moves on to the next question.

"So who's Maggie?" Billy asks innocently and Kara and Winn sputter a moment while Mon's expression turns into one of confusion.

"Auntie Alex's ...Girl friend." Kara finishes, unsure of who she should be telling.

"Ok! Like Mon and dad are boy friends, right?" Winn starts to choke on his coffee while Mon and Kara look shocked, 

Kara is the first to speak up, carefully asking the younger boy. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Mon misses Dad, Dad misses Mon. There friends. Doesn't that make them boyfriends?" Billy questions, tilting his head. 

"Well...Not exactly. Boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates and cuddle and hold hands and things like that." Kara rambles and Billy nods seriously. 

"Ok." Yet, Winn knew without a doubt, that this would not be the end of it. 

Billy still seems happier but becomes less talkative as the food disappears and nearly looks heartbroken as they get up to leave after covering their bill. Once again, Billy stays happily in the Daxamite's arms, Winn just happy that his ...friend was able to carry the small boy so easily. 

Kara takes off for work, giving her new nephew a gentle but tight hug before flouncing off with Lena on her mind and the determination to see it through, maybe as far as Maggie had. 

Mon and Winn quickly make eye contact and once again, Winn moves to take Billy, thinking it was about time for him to start walking around, but Mon looks up with a look of hurt and sadness and Winn quickly steps back, knowing that he was safe in his arms. A part of Winn wishes that he was as well, but unknown to him, Mon thinks along the same lines. 

Finally after what seemed to be an intense inner battle, Mon finally hands Billy over and plants him on the ground, trying to be unaffected by the little boys pout. 

"We'll see you tomorrow Mon, I promise." Winn says softly as Billy and him step closer to the alien, looking on with concern when he expression changes from one of sadness to once of vague hope.

"Well, why doesn't Mon come for movies after he's done work?" Billy asks in an innocent, but both of them look at the boy curiously. 

Mon looks pained so Winn steps in to prevent him from disappointing the boy.

"Mon works nights, but you'll see him tomorrow. Right, Mon?" Winn smiles at the pair and Mon's expression returns to the almost flirtatious. 

"I would love to watch one of those movies you speak of. With you and Winn." Winn tries to stop himself from the mix of am embarrassed blush and exasperation , Mon's alien heritage soon to be showing through soon and sooner rather than later, Billy was going to figure it out. 

The small boy cheers and that seems to distract them for the moment, Winn reaching for Billy's hand to move to start to say goodbye and Mon happy expression darkens slightly. Winn looks at him in confusion, but Mon leans down and envelopes the child in a gentle but tight hug before giving Winn a teasing smile and pulling him close as well. The Daxamites lips nearly touching his ear, as he murmurs to Winn in a deep but nearly sensual voice, offsetting Winn's deceivingly high pitched squeak.

"This is how you say goodbye, is it not." Mon pulls back with a knowing smile and Winn nervously says goodbye while. 

"I ...Uhhh Yea..." Winn stutters briefly before Billy tugs on his hand, reminding him to breathe. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Mon!" Billy waves happily as Winn dragged off by the child and Mon smiles happily back at Winn's shy smile and wave as they take off. 

Mon leaves to the DEO, quickly going to his new 'room' for the time being and delicately unfolds the piece of paper in his pocket. Looking at it with a mix of happiness and longing, Mon quickly creates a dent in the wall as a frame and safely places it above his bed. 

Quickly changing for work, Mon takes one more look at the picture and the excitement and anticipation for tomorrow grows and he takes off to the bar, attempting to will the day to go faster.

Unseen to him, as soon as Mon leaves for work, Alex quickly steps inside to take a peak, unable to contain her curiosity. A surprisingly well drawn picture of 4 characters. Billy playing with Supergirl, she had expected, having seen many suck drawings in the past. The shocking part is the drawing of Winn sitting in Mon's lap as they look on.

Alex decides to keep the discovery to herself but knows, as "Auntie Alex" she would do everything in their power to make his dreams come true.


	4. Family Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family movie night at the Schott house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a headcannon that the Prince of Daxam probably had younger siblings and that Mon would enjoy being around Billy because he misses them at first.

After an adventure at the park, another fast food meal and a tiring walk home with Billy in his arms, Winn realizes he is content. Not just with the moment, but for once, for the life spread out in front of him. Friends, family, a dream job and now someone to share it with. Reaching his apartment, he decides to rethink that for a moment. The door. Once again barely making it through the door with Billy in his arms after a long day, he rouses him enough to change into pajamas and tucks him in to bed. 

"Good night, Billy Schott....-El" Winn finishes after a moment almost in a whisper, affectionately looking down at the raven haired boy swaddled in covers while tightly clinging to his teddy bear once again. Winn decides he needs to replace it sooner than later but a soft voice stops the train of thought. 

"'Night dad..." Billy trails off sleepily and Winn can't help the beaming smile that graces his lips as he lightly brushes a lock of hair off his forehead. 

Now resigning himself to his new bed, Winn once again starts to prepare to sleep on the couch when his phone starts going off. Hearing the ringtone he set specifically for the DEO, Winn dives for the phone and answers in a panic, frantically questioning the caller.

"ALEX? What's wrong? Cadmus? Red kryptonite? Robo-"

"Winn.. WINN! CALM DOWN! It's Alex, I just had a favor. A slightly personal one." Winn takes a breath and collects himself before answering. 

"Of course." Winn responds happily

"Your going to regret saying that." 

He laughs awkwardly before continuing, "What can I do for you? You need me to hack something, build something..." 

"Not exactly." She laughs with a smug look, thankfully unseen by Winn.

"I need someone to look after Mon-El. As in, when you move, he's coming with you. Consider it part of working from home." Alex explains, as if it was written in the sky. 

At the gaping and choking sound from the other line, Alex rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Think, free childcare and maybe he can care for more than just Billy's nee-" Alex is cut off by a flustered Winn.

"What! I- He wouldn't want- Damn it Danvers!" You make it very hard to argue." 

"You don't seem to be trying very hard." She says with a smug tone and Winn really can't argue. 

"Well, Mon is really good with Billy.." Just keep telling yourself that's the only reason, Alex thinks sarcastically. 

"Ok, I suppose I will start house hunting tomorrow, I'll talk to Mon and Billy after your visit tomorrow. Mon's supposed to stay for a movie night anyway." Winn says hesitantly but feels excitement all the same, while Alex tries to hold back the soft laughter at Winn's obliviousness. Winn imagines that Billy would feel the same if not happier. 

'Night Agent Schott." Alex says affectionately

'Night Assistant-Director Danvers." Winn responds in a similar tone and he goes to bed with even more on his mind. 

*************************************************

"Auntie Alex, Auntie Kara! Hi!" Billy squeals excitedly from the doorway, running to Alex and giving the surprised woman a small hug and then does the same for Kara. 

"Hi Billy." They both chorus, Kara happily and Alex hesitantly, happy yet still getting used to the term of 'auntie' as well. 

Winn soon comes out of the kitchen and greets them both, already carrying out trays of food for the group. Alex whispers 'Mr. Mom.' under her breath and Kara gives her a stern look but can't help the small giggle that escapes her lips. The comment doesn't pass by Winn either but he just rolls his eyes and prepares the movie, deciding on something kid friendly. He decides to leave it to a vote, so it could be chosen before Mon arrived and to avoid any bloodshed between the sisters with him as the tie breaker. 

Deciding on Disney classics, Alex and Kara show Billy the collection of movies instead and he happily chooses Lilo and Stitch, much to the amusement of the adults. 

Soon, a knock at the door is heard and Winn quickly snaps up and speeds to the door, nearly rivaling Kara's speed. A bashful Mon stands on the other side of the door, teddy bear in one hand and a bouquet of blue flowers in the other. Kara looks at Mon in shock while Alex is beside herself, trying to keep from bursting out laughing. 

Looking at each other shyly for a moment, Winn stutters out hello and Mon is able to mumble back the same, but neither move forward still looking at the other when Billy comes barreling through the room. Stopping only when he stands just behind Winn, innocently pushes him slightly forward into Mon, causing the alien to wrap his arms around the human to keep him up. 

Before he can comment, Mon looks down at him with a bright smile and brings him forward for a hug with both items coming behind the humans waist as he holds Winn close for a moment. Winn looks startled by doesn't move, Alex and Billy waiting on baited breath until-

"Hi Mon!" Kara calls happily as she takes the flowers to the kitchen and Alex, Billy, and Mon let out a noise of disappointment. 

Winn quickly moves back, and Billy shakes his head but takes his place in front of the alien and puts his arms up towards him. Mon smiles ecstatically again and easily, although carefully, hoists him back into his arms and kisses the top of his head as he giggles. 

"Missed you, little one." He says affectionately and Billy beams in response, looking in question at the bear in his arms. 

"This is for you." Mon hands him a black bear with blue eyes, a blue ribbon and a peculiar white lighting bolt across its chest. 

Billy's eyes widen almost comically and he launches himself into Mon's shoulder with joy, once again happily clinging to the Daxamite. 

"Thank you." He murmurs and pulls the bear close to his chest, as Winn swoons in the background much to Kara's surprise and Alex's amusement. 

Alex quickly ushers both him and Billy to sit down on the couch, moving past Winn to set up the DVD player and no so subtly pushing him and Mon to sit on the loveseat together. Winn glares from his seat but Mon beams and Billy lessens his grip slightly to lean on Winn as well and all protests are forgotten. The movie starts playing and Kara gently elbows Alex and looks at her in question. 

"Not here." Alex whispers and they both quietly make their way to the kitchen, Kara muttering 'more food' as an excuse, despite the pile in front of the TV. 

"Ok Alex, spill. What's going on?" Kara asks intently and Alex just smirks. 

"You haven't seen it? The way Winn and Billy look at Mon? The way Mon looks at them?" Kara just stares back in confusion and Alex rolls her eyes.

"If you could pay attention to anything except Lena Luthor for a moment..." Kara blushes brightly and pouts. 

"Winn and Mon are so happy to have Billy around. Billy loves Mon already." Kara nods but still looks perplexed. 

"Sometimes Kara, your too sweet for your own good." She says with a sigh.

"Winn and Mon. They're already falling for each other, they probably started even before Winn became 'dad'. You saw the look on his face when Mon thought Winn wasn't coming back." Alex raises an eyebrow and Kara slowly shakes her head. 

"No way." Alex just smirks and Kara quickly peeks her head into the living room to see Winn passed out in Mon's arms while Billy happily leans on his chest, Mon's arms wrapped securely around them as the movie plays on. 

"Fatherhood must be wearing him out." Kara looks surprised and Alex looks at her incredulously. 

"Do you believe me now?" Alex questions and Kara nods slowly, a look akin to wonder on her face. 

"At this rate, they look like they'll be together by the end of the month." Kara says slowly, turning back to see Mon smile softly at the other two resting in his lap and place a soft kiss on Winn's forehead as well. 

"20 bucks says less than two weeks." Alex challenges and Kara smiles back, holding out her hand to shake.

"Your on."

"Now, lets leave this two lovebirds and their little baby bird for the night. Mon's going to be living with them anyways." Kara's eyes widen and Alex laughs and leads her out of the kitchen, where she quietly explains to Mon that they needed to let Winn get some rest. 

Mon looks heartbroken at the thought and Kara quickly explains with a soft smile.

"You should stay here, I'm sure neither of them will mind." Alex smirks at Mon's relived expression and the Danvers' sisters take their leave. 

Unseen to them, Mon looks down at the sleeping pair in his arms and remembers how it felt before on Daxam and a sharp pain quickly spikes through his heart. His little princes ....Before the dark thought can take over, Billy's eyes open and he looks up sleepily at the alien and then at his 'dad'. 

"Dad's been sleeping on the couch, makes him tired. Can you carry us to the bed?" The boy questions innocently and Mon can't refuse, although putting Winn to bed was something that he had thought about. 

Gently picking up the both of them to not wake Winn, Mon carries them both into Winn's bedroom and lays them down, about to turn around and head to the couch when Billy gently reaches out and stops the Daxamite.

"Stay. Dad would want you too." Not willing or wanting to argue, Mon joins them in the bed, allowing Billy to lay in the middle and he pulls the alien lightly forward, getting Mon's arm to cover both of them and he happily pulls Winn forward, letting Billy curl against his chest. Winn subconsciously turns toward the warmth and Mon places a protective hand on his hip before pulling the covers over them and gently stroking Billy's hair until he falls asleep. 

"Good night, Billy Schott, from the house of El." Mon falls asleep with a content look on his face, not noticing Winn's surprised but pleased face. Soon, they all fall asleep, the thought of family in the forefront of their minds.


	5. Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon earns a new title and Billy makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for the wonderful monwinn! All the best and PLEASE explain to me what PASOKDPAOSKDPASOKD means. Thank you.

The next morning - 

Winn can say, for the first time in weeks since he had heard of Mary Batson's death, that he felt at peace. A warm weight on his chest and the comforting feeling of a body behind him with an arm across his chest pulling him and the weight on his chest closer makes him feel at peace and protected. Until a cool cheek dotted by stubble rubs into the crook of his neck. 

"Mnnmm...Winn." The arm around him tightens slightly and the body curls around him further until the rest of his senses and memories slowly fade in and he tenses up involuntarily. 

A soft stroking motion across his hip calms him slightly and he leans into the touch until he places the voice. 

"Mon?" He murmurs quietly into a head of raven hair and Winn can feel the Daxamite nod behind him. The warm weight and source of hair in his face appear to be Billy, seemingly having shifted himself to the other side of Winn. 

"How did we get here?" Winn questions softly, slowly turning toward the alien as to not wake the child. 

Mon looks at him shyly, the dusting of light blush clear across his features. 

"Billy said that you weren't sleeping well on the couch so I took you here and then Billy asked me to stay." He says with a sheepish shrug, but the anxiety in his eyes and the deepening flush of his cheeks tells a different story. 

Winn wants to say a million things, like if Mon would stay when he asked, but the panicked look of the alien gives him pause and he simply smiles and says, 

"It's ok Mon, I'm sure Billy was very happy that you got to sleep over." Glossing over the fact that he was still currently nestled in the aliens grasp, he shakily moves into the next step, not wanting the contact to cease, but knowing the question would determine whether or not they would wake up like this again. 

"While your here ...When we .... Did you .... Would you ..Ummm... Come with us?" Winn starts hesitantly, not really sure how to word it. 

'What do you mean?" Mon asks and Winn has to make himself look away at the adorable sight of Mon tilting his head in confusion. 

"She thinks it would be best for you to get used to this planet if you lived with a human or humans. Outside the DEO. " Mon looks down at him in shock, hurt across his features. 

"Alex asked me to take care of you." Mon's features soften and he looks at the genius again in question. 

"I have to move to a new apartment to give Billy more space and a room of his own. I wanted to know if...Maybe you wanted to come with us?" Mon's expression goes unreadable and Winn back pedals, wondering if he had somehow insulted the alien. 

"You don't have to! Alex and I both just thought that it would be good for all of us, but I understand if you don't want to. Kids are a lot of work and I'm sure you want to get to know this planet and-" But Mon quickly cuts him off with a dazed expression and a firm but gentle hand on his chest, boring his eyes into Winn's. 

"You want me to live with you and Billy?" The alien questions hopefully and Winn nods, smiling slightly, glad he hasn't gotten a fist to the face or worse for his suggestion. 

Without verbally responding, Mon pulls Winn close to him again and settles just above the genius, looking for any signs of refusal or misunderstanding, but finding none, he agrees. 

Nodding towards Billy, Mon asks silently and Winn understands, "He's going to be super excited. He loves you already." 

Another flicker of darkness across Mon's features are soon replaced by joy and in that moment, he can't stop himself from pushing for everything he wanted. 

"Yes." He breathes out softly, before slowly leaning down to meet Winn's lips in a kiss.

Winn gasps but slowly reciprocates, raising his hand to cup the back of the Daxamite's head and pull him in for a deeper kiss. Breaking off after a moment to catch his breath, Winn and Mon's eyes meet happily, a perfect picture of family, until a large yawn breaks them out of their trance. 

"Mon! You did stay! Look Dad, he's right he-Ohhhh." Billy trails off and Winn blushes, not wanting to continue this discussion until he had gotten one with Mon discussing everything from co-parenting to the kiss they had just shared. 

"Yes I did, my little one! All for you and your dad." He says happily, curling his arm around both and gently lifting Billy in his lap. 

Billy hugs Mon tightly, whispering something in Mon's ear that Mon protests in an embarrassed fashion but the child doesn't budge. 

"What?" Winn questions, confused by the secret. 

"If Mon's moving in, can I just call him Mom instead? Your dad, right?" Winn sputters for a moment, about to protest when a soft hand comes to rest on his thigh. 

"You can call me mom if you want." Mon beams happily, removing his hand from Winn's leg to carefully hug the small child who beams in response. 

"Thanks ...Mom." Billy sighs happily into the crook of Mon's neck and Mon's heat melts once again.

"Can I call you dad, Winn?" Winn freezes for a moment but quickly smiles and reaches over to Billy's head and softly strokes his hair. 

"Yeah.. I mean, of course you can call me dad. You already have." Billy looks at Winn with wide eyes, not noticing himself that he had already considered Winn his dad. 

"Do does this mean you guys are together now? When do you guys get married?" Billy questions innocently and Mon's happy smile turns into a satisfied smirk. 

"That's up to dad." Winn glares daggers at the alien and Billy pouts. 

"But then we get to be a family!" Both Mon and Winn are both stopped short by the slight wobble in the child's voice. 

"We are Billy! Even if me and Mon weren't together, we would still be family. We all love each other, you have aunts and uncles who adore you and a very anxious grandma who cant wait to meet you. We are a family." Winn moves closer to the boy and hugs him as well, while Mon shifts around to hold them both. 

"Ok, but you have to promise me one thing." Billy asks suddenly in a serious tone. 

"Sure Billy, what's that?" They both look down with affection and curiosity at the small boy. 

"You have to go on a date. Hold hands and the other stuff Kara says Alex does with Maggie." Winn's eyes widen nearly exponentially while Mon looks like the cat that got the cream. 

"Of course Billy, I promise. I'll ask Kara to have a sleep over with you at her house. Maybe you can meet the famous Lena Luthor while your there." Winn looks on the urge of panic but Mon just simply smiles and moves to pick them both up but Winn declines. 

"I think it is what would be called breakfast time. Lets eat and then we can talk about it after." Shifting Billy's weight to his hips, he pulls them both into the kitchen as if he had already owned the place and sits Billy down while leaning down to capture Winn's lips in another gentle embrace. 

Winn is still too dazed to respond and simply just kisses back gently while winding his arms around the Daxamite to prevent from swooning. 

Billy looks on with wide but bright eyes and turns to his cereal. 

The gentle kiss continues unti-

"Citizens of National City! We have come to destroy you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I honestly thought I would never write again after my accident, but now I'm back on tumblr and AO3 and all the kudos, likes and comments have really kept me going through all my mental health struggles. Even to the people who read but never write, I appreciate you. Thank you to everyone again, you've helped me more than you know.


	6. Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Mon find out the family secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED YOU ALL!! <3 Supergirl is back, I have coffee and life is good. Thank you so much for all the Kudos and kind words <3

"Citizens of National City! We have come to destroy you!" Two dark voices boom, the sound of screams, crunching metal and explosions all coming in at once. 

Mon and Winn quickly break away, rushing to the large window to view a pink 40ft teddy bear shoot lasers from its eyes while crushing nearby cars and pedestrians as it makes its way in the direction of Winn's apartment. 

The familiar sound of his fathers voice nearly brings him to his knees, while Mon and Billy look on with shock and horror as the bear gets closer and closer. Winn quickly snaps out of it and opens a window. 

"SUPERGIRL!!" He screams as loud as possible, knowing exactly what his father wanted. Him. And now possibly Billy. 

Kara flies in moments later and Winn picks Billy up, nearly shoving him in her arms. 

"Take them to Lena, the DEO won't be safe if he found out I work there." Winn rushes, attempting to set up his laptop to hack into his fathers equipment. 

"But how-" Kara questions in shock. 

"We built her security system together. Long story, not the time. Please! Ka-Supergirl, make sure he stays as far away from Toyman and me as possible, Toyman will be coming for me too." 

Kara looks conflicted and Mon straight out refuses. 

"I'm not leaving you here alone, especially if he's coming for you. Whoever he is." Mon shouts angrily, not wanting to let anything happen to his mate. 

"Protecting Billy is more important, there's something else going on here, and I have to figure out why and how Toyman got out before we can stop him or he'll just keep trying." Looking at Billy's terrified face, his gaze softens and he places a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

"You can go with Mom and Supergirl, you'll be safe, I promise. This is just to keep you safe." Billy nods seriously and wipes away the small amount of tears threatening to fall, not wanting to cry in front of Supergirl. 

"Ok Dad. I'll stay with Mom." Billy says somberly and curls into Supergirl's shoulder while Mon moves closer to Winn. 

"I'm not leaving you!" Mon growls fiercely and attempts to pull him forward but Winn stops him. 

"We don't have time for this. If something bad happens, Ill call for Supergirl again, Ok?" Winn pushes him away and Mon pulls him back. 

"Mon lets go! Winn can take care of himself against Toymaker." Mon still looks upset but Kara's stern look and Winn's glare make him stop fighting and just kisses him roughly instead, pulling him close before growling. 

"You better be ok, or there will be nothing left of the 'toymaker' as you call him." Winn and Kara's eyes widen at the statement, having never seen the alien so enraged or apprehensive, much less nearing brutality. 

Winn nods numbly into Mon's shoulder and the alien gives him a final kiss before Kara drags him away with Billy in her arms and the both take off out the window. Supergirl rises gracefully and quickly heads in the direction of Lena's penthouse while Mon leaps to the top of the building closest to them and takes off in the same direction. 

Immediately getting to work, Winn misses one of two things. One, Mon had just used his powers in front of National city and their child. Two, a small toy bomber plane stealthily watching him from another window begins to fly in the same direction as Supergirl. 

*********************************************************************

Flying with Billy in her arms for the first time was supposed to be fun. She thought she would be able to take him to a park or somewhere outside the city and let him laugh while she played with him in the sky. But the Toyman shattered that dream. 

"Supergirl? Where are we going?" Billy asks softly, without her super hearing she would have missed it. 

"I have to take you somewhere safe. Some bad people got out of jail and now your dad and Supergirl have to go stop them. But Mon and my friend Lena will protect you, ok?" She soothes, not wanting to scare the boy. 

"Ok. Could Mom always jump like that?" Billy asks just as they arrive, and Kara is frozen for a moment until she spots Lena through the window.

"One day your mom and dad will explain it to you. Here we are." Kara fly's up to the window and knocks on the balcony door. 

"Lena!" The beautiful CEO quickly makes it to the balcony and opens the door, looking at her hero in question. 

Supergirl moves her cape to reveal a small black haired boy looking up at her with teary eyes and a curious look.

"Who is this? Supergirl, what's going on?" Lena asks in shock, looking down 

"This is Billy. Winn's son. Toymaker is coming after Winn and will probably come for him soon too. Winn said this was the safest place in the city." Kara looks up at Lena feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. 

"Your the only one I can trust who's not already fighting Toymaker or his friend. Please Lena." Supergirl begs and Lena nods. 

"Of course Supergirl." Lena holds out her hand and Kara smiles happily, placing Billy gently on the ground and giving him a quick hug. 

"Mon-er Mom and Dad will be fine, ok? Lena's friends with your dad and Auntie Kara and she will keep you safe until Mom gets here. 

Lena looks at the hero in question, not aware that Winn was a father, much less had a wife or girlfriend. 

"I'll explain later. Thank you Lena." Just as Supergirl speeds past with a momentary hug to the CEO, giving her a hint of a familiar perfume. 

"'Bye Supergirl." "Goodbye Supergirl." They both call after the hero, and Billy looks up at Lena with serious eyes. 

"I think there coming for me. I'm sorry." Lena looks at the child in surprise, not expecting such a comment. 

"Ohh! No Billy, it's not your fault. It's whoever this Toymaker is." Lena replies seriously, bending down to look the boy in the eye. 

"But-" Lena gently cuts him off with the wave of her hand.

"Not your fault. He's a bad man doing bad things. Doesn't matter if your related or not." Lena explains softly.

"I'm related?" The CEO quickly realizes her mistake and attempts to move along but the boy is too quick. 

"Who is Toymaker? How am I related?" Billy demands, softly but firmly as he stares her down. 

"He's your ... He's Winn's dad, Winslow Schott Sr. Your grandfather." She explains kindly but in a straight forward tone, leading him to sit down on the couch. 

"Does that mean me and Dad are bad too? Dad's nice! He helped mommy before she died, he took me and Mom in and he's trying to save the city!" Lena is nearly frozen by the child's words but shakes her head, remembering all the times she had wondered herself because of Lex.

Before she can verbally reply to the contrary, the sound of cracking concrete is heard from outside her balcony and Lena immediately ushers him into the "panic room" but before she can shut the door, the exclamation of "Billy!" from a somehow familiar male voice causes Billy to rush past her to get back to the balcony. 

"Mom!!!!!!" Lena quickly follows the excited shriek and is met with the sight of the young child running to Kara's friend Mike. The sight confuses her exponentially but the angry look in the mans eyes causes her to take action. 

"Mike! What are you doing here?" She demands, pulling out a strange looking gun from underneath her desk, pointing it directly at his head. 

"I'm here to make sure neither of you get hurt. Kar-Supergirl sent me." Billy nearly bowls Mon over, running to him and hugging his legs as Mon holds his hands up in defense while staring down the CEO. 

"You're mom?" She questions sharply and Mon nods, both of them looking about to square off before Billy looks up at them both. 

"Yes. Mom's dad's boyfriend. He said I could call him mom." Mon beams at the child briefly before looking back to the woman impatiently. 

"Can you not point that thing at my face." Lena raises her eyebrow skeptically but lowers the gun and looks at the pair in question as Mon leans down to pick the child up. 

"Winn said here was safe from Toymaker. Who is that?" Mon asks in a serious tone, looking to the genius for answers. 

"He's a supervillian. Supergirl's dealt with him before." Lena does not continue and Mon gives her a hard stare. 

"Why is he after them?" He questions cautiously, giving a glance to the small boy nestled in his arms as he thinks of his new family. 

"Because Toymaker is ...." Lena feels odd explaining such a personal detail, as hers was so public and damning, but Billy interjects. 

"Grandpa." Mon looks down in shock, never expecting to hear that someone so sweet and giving like Winn could come from someone like the Toymaker. 

That's why Winn wanted him and Billy to get away from him, Mon thinks with sadness. Looking at Billy's concerned face, Mon quickly comforts the boy by pulling him closer to his chest and stroking his back as he starts to sob, while Lena looks on, looking uncomfortable.

"Dad will be ok, I promise. Supergirl and your dad will beat him and I'll keep you safe." Mon murmurs gently to his 'son', and Lena suddenly looks to the window with horror. 

"It's not just him after Billy." She exclaims with a gasp, quickly turning around to get her gun as three large cartoonish robots make their way up the building from the outside. 

"Supergirl!" Lena calls, hoping that her hero could save them if she couldn't herself.


	7. Sins of the Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Lena put their skills to use to protect the city but at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! As always, this chapter is dedicated to monwinn, the biggest monwinn shipper I know and who has encouraged me this entire time. Thank you <3
> 
> A/N: Mr. Adam is the social worker who first gives Billy to Winn and hands Billy his teddy bear. Mr. Adam is really Teth Adam (Theo Adam), Black Adam's other half.

A few blocks away, at Winn's apartment:

"Supergirl! I can't just leave, if I lead him back to Billy and Mon he'll hurt or take them for sure. He doesn't care about people! It's all just collateral damage to him. You and the Guardian can defend the city while I take him down. There's more than just him running around." Winn refuses for the third time.

Kara can't argue as much as she wants to, not wanting to see anything happen to her best friend, nephew or friend.

"And what about if he comes here, what are you-?" Kara questions, but is interrupted by the sound of Lena calling her name from her penthouse. 

"I have to go, something's happening at Lena's. Be careful." She takes off with a warning and Winn is left in between fear for his family and determination to save them. 

Bringing up the schematics for his father's designs, Winn notices that their is a way to track the toys and possibly hack into them to stop the carnage, furiously typing into the keyboard until the sound of the a small explosion and falling rock is heard. Winn looks out the window to see the bear go down, thankfully away from any civilians. Monitoring National City, Winn attempts to look for any other of his father's inventions when a large crash is heard in the direction of Lena's and Winn quickly hacks in to the security cameras to watch in horror as three human sized robots near the edge of the balcony. 

Winn attempts to shut the robots down, only to watch Mon jump down from the balcony and attempt to take them on one by one, Supergirl arriving at the same time to take on the one closest to the balcony. Soon the first two are destroyed and both Mon and Kara start to take on the final robot when the sound of shattering glass breaks him out of his focus, the room quickly filling with a white smoke before everything is covered and a familiar voice can be heard as he starts to get dizzy.

"Hello Mr. Schott Jr." Followed by a hard hit to the face and a chilling tone.

Thinking only of Mon and Billy at that moment, Winn slips into the darkness. 

**************************************  
At the Penthouse 

The robots get closer and closer, upon inspection looking like toy soldiers from up close but Lena and Mon are more focused on proximity. Quickly reaching near the midway point of the building, Mon looks down at Billy in concern and looks torn, but ultimately kisses the top of his forehead and puts him down, kneeling in front of him and catching his gaze. 

"I have to go stop them, Ok?" Billy nods tearfully but latches on to the alien briefly, burying his face in the crook of Mon's neck. 

"I'll be back and your dad will be fine. I promise. I love you my little one, your dad too. Nothing is going to keep either us from you or each other." He comforts softly. rubbing his back and hugging him gently.

Billy nods into his shoulder and lets go before Mon turns to Lena. 

"Keep safe, both of you." Before leaping out from the balcony and landing on top of the closest toy. 

"Come on Billy, I'm taking you to the panic-" But before she can finish her sentence, the small toy bomber that had followed Mon and Supergirl to the pent house shoots a canister of the same gas that quickly covers the room and soon the child is snatched right out of Lena's arm as the world goes black. 

"Mom!!!!!"

"Come on Billy, your grandpa is waiting for you." Billy can't be sure why, but the face of his old teddy bear comes into view just as the smoke clouds his vision and the rest of the world disappears. 

***********************************

At Winn's apartment 

"Rise and shine, Mr. Schott Jr." 

"Hello Son." Both voices are familiar, the second obviously his father, but the first one reminds him of the smell of smoke and fire. 

Opening his eyes, Winn is hit by the sight of two figures above him, and recognition immediately hits him. Attempting to sit up, Winn is quickly lifted by the bindings on his wrist in front of him and comes face to face with his captors.

"Dad. Mr. Adam." Winn spits out, already looking for a way to escape or at least be able to call for Kara or James. 

"I thought you were a social worker. Not a super villain." Winn comments sarcastically. 

"One of my many jobs, just like you Mr. Schott." Winn still winces at the title and his father catches his expression. 

"Your still my son Winn, despite what you think. I'm going to show you that family means more than anything. To you and my grandchild." Winn freezes for a moment before snapping his head toward his father.

"WHERE IS HE?" Winn shouts angrily at the pair and they both give him a twisted smile.

"Right here." Before pointing toward a small motionless lump beneath a blanket.

Despite the bounds, Winn is able to shakily get up and runs over, quickly falling to his son's side and checking to see if he was alright. Finding a strong pulse and even breathing, Winn puts his trembling arms around the boy and turns to his father. 

"Why? Why would you do this? Why would you hurt your own grandson!" Winn demands, trying to control his anger.

The Toymaker looks offended. Giving a crazed smile, Schott Sr. looks at his son with pity.

"I'm just trying to get you to understand. Then we can all be a family." Feeling ice run though his veins, Winn glares at his father. 

"Besides I don't want to hurt Billy, I-" Before the social worker known as Mr. Adam comes up behind him and cuts him off with a strong blow to the head with a 12' baton. 

"He doesn't want to hurt Billy, I do." He cackles evilly, before rearing back and hitting Winn on the side of the face, making everything explode in white and blood red before fading to black again 

******************************************  
Back at the penthouse - 

"Lena? ....Lena? Please wake up!" Kara calls and the CEO's eyelids finally flutter and no one other than Kara Danvers comes into view. 

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Kara quiets just as Lena opens her eyes, looking into Kara's shocked face.

"I .. Umm..." Lena takes notice of the rest of Kara and her suspicions fall into place. 

"Supergirl? I had a feeli-" Lena is cut off by Mon bellowing from across the room. 

"Where is he? I went to stop those ...things and I come back and he's gone. You were supposed to protect-"

"She did. This wasn't her fault." Kara warns, but Mon still glares down at the woman.

"Then where is he?" Mon nearly growls in frustration.

Lena glares back but quickly pulls her computer up, using the city's camera's to track the villains movements when the aliens come behind her and Kara quickly gasps as the cameras follow what looks to be an 10 foot ragdoll stealthily remove the child from the penthouse before dropping down and making its way to Winn's apartment, attempting to stay out of sight. 

Before Kara can even turn around, Mon is already leaping out of the balcony, heading toward his family and hoping that he wouldn't be too late with one thought on his mind. 

'I'm coming for you. I promised.'


	8. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon finds his family and new revelations come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you are the most amazing people I could ask for. All the kudos and comments have really kept me going. I love you all <3 
> 
> Once again, a shout out to the amazing monwinn, who I would not have had this idea without. 
> 
> A/N: Theo Adam knows about his powers but can not access them at this time, that's why he is working with Toymaker.

The sight that greeted Mon at Winn's apartment was something that he would have nightmares about for years. Two bodies laying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them while a third leans down to a small still body from one of the fallen, a shiny sharp object in hand.

Before any rational thought can process, Mon just sees red. Nearly flying through the window, he moves fast enough to throw the unfamiliar man into the nearby wall with a crash before he makes contact. Quickly dropping down to his knees, Mon frantically checks Billy for injuries and see's none, when he hears a body stir behind him. Turning automatically, Mon is met with the sight of Winn in a pool of his own blood while a tall, slightly tanned man starts to laugh maniacally. 

"Too late. You'll be next." He continues to laugh mockingly at the Daxamite until a large ragdoll starts to reach into the room towards Billy. Quickly moving to shield his son and mate, Mon nearly misses the sight of blue and red come speeding toward them. 

"Mon, get down!" Kara calls and Mon places his body protectively over both of then, seeing the ragdoll quickly being pulled away from the building and the outstretched arm ripped off. 

Putting his head down close to the right side of Winn's chest, he can't hear a heartbeat and suddenly he's moving. The laughing man looks up in horror as Mon flies toward him and he is suddenly tossed up five feet and slammed into the roof. Grabbing him before he can hit the floor, Mon easily throws him back into the wall and grabs him by his throat, pinning the villain and giving no chance of escape. 

"You killed my mate. You hurt my son." Mon spits out in a chilling tone and for once in his many lifetimes, Teth Adam is scared, if only for a moment. 

"I promised him that their would be nothing of the Toymaker left if he hurt him, but now I think its you that should suffer that fate." Winn starts to stir at the familiar voice and his heart nearly stops as another crash is heard. Looking up, he sees his father, bloody but still breathing and Billy unconscious beside him but the sound of cracking wood and angry screams draws his attention to what was formerly known as his living room. 

"You killed him!" Mon roars and a gasping protest can be heard before the sound of a body dropping to the floor fills the room. 

Winn is able to turn to see Mon float down, looking menacingly at Mr. Adam, while the social worker nearly cowers at the sight, now just as bloodied as Winn. Moving toward Mr. Adam, Mon decides to prevent him from ever hurting Billy once again but a faint voice stops him. 

"Mon! No!" Winn tries, wanting the same thing but not wanting Mon to have blood on his hands or have a death on his conscience. 

Mon slams Mr. Adams head against the wall, just enough to make him loose consciousness and he quickly turns to the sound.

"Winn?" Mon looks over, daring to hope and he is rewarded by the sight of his mates bright blue eyes struggling to stay open. 

"We're safe. We're ok. Put him down." Winn pleads and Mon drops the villain, not realizing he was still five feet in the air. 

Focusing everything he can, Mon concentrates and is able to float down and rushes to Winn, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I...I couldn't hear your heartbeat. All I saw was Billy not moving and you covered in blood. I couldn't stop. I'm sorry I-" Winn shakily reaches up and cups his jaw, trying not to smear his blood over the alien. 

"It's ok." Winn repeats, making sure that Mon was understanding, "We'll be ok." 

Mon nods then slowly and carefully moves to hold Winn as the smaller man pulls their son into his arms and leans his head against Mon's chest. 

"I never want to loose you. I love you Winn, your my mate. He's my son. Your home to me now." Mon reveals seriously, holding them both a little tighter to his chest. 

All Winn can do is smile, slowly the world becoming dark once again but before he can drift off peacefully, he knows he has to let Mon know how he feels. 

"I love you too."

*************************************

Soon, Supergirl and the DEO arrive, taking both Mr. Adam and Toymaker into custody while bringing Mon, Winn and Billy to the DEO for Alex to check on Winn's injuries as well as checking on Billy. Slowly stirring from his slumber, Billy wakes in Mon's arms and promptly squeezes him tight, not wanting to let go again. 

"Mom?" He questions sleepily and Mon, Kara and Alex all breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Yes Billy." Mon responds affectionately, kissing the top of his head and pulling him close to his chest as if to shield him again. 

'Is dad ok?" Billy questions in concern, the fog slowly lifting. Not wanting to lie, Alex steps in. 

"He got a little hurt but your mom and Supergirl saved both of you. The bad guys are gone now." Billy seems to calm visibly but him and Mon still seem to be on edge. 

"Come on, I'll take you to him. He's awake and asking for you." Alex leads them both to the medical area happily reunites part of her family.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Toymaker's chaos. Now back to your regularly scheduled fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, wanted a bridging piece until the next plot point.

In the DEO Infirmary - 

Despite attempting to stay awake to see his family, the tech genius soon drifts back asleep once hearing news that all of his friends and family had made it out ok. Soon however, Winn wakes up, only slightly worse for wear when the most beautiful sight he had ever seen greets him as he opens his eyes. Billy and Mon laying side by side in a spare cot beside him, Billy sleeping soundly in his arms while Mon watches over Winn carefully. Catching Mon's gaze, Winn smiles softly and Mon carefully sits up with still Billy fast asleep in his arms. 

"Winn?" He questions softly, "Are you ok?" concern and devotion clear in his eyes. 

"Yeah...I feel like I could sleep for a week, but I'm ok, Mon." He says lightly but Mon still looks concerned. 

"What's wrong?" Winn questions carefully, confused by the aliens apprehension. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Mon asks hesitantly and Winn is confused for a moment before the a hazy memory of the day before fills in the blanks 

'I never want to loose you. I love you Winn, your my mate. He's my son. Your home to me now.' Mon had said as he cradled Winn and their son in his arms. 

'I love you too' Winn recalls as everything goes dark.

Holding out his hand to the alien, Mon quickly moves to grasp it with his own and Winn squeezes tightly and pulls him slightly closer. Mon gets the hint and carefully lays Billy in the cot before laying beside the human. Curling into his chest, Winn looks up at the Daxamite with their child sleeping nearby and knows without a doubt. 

"I did. I mean I do." Winn chuckles slightly before reaching up slightly to give Mon a soft kiss that he returns happily, settling himself around Winn as if to shield him again. 

"Did you mean it?" Winn questions after a moment and Mon smiles brilliantly, bringing Winn tighter against his chest. 

"Yes. I want you to be my mate and for me to be Billy's mom." He ends with a slight upturn of his lips before locking eyes with the DEO agent once again and finishes seriously. 

"You are home. I love you both and I want what we had when we woke up yesterday morning. Together." He says with a meaningful glance and Winn blushes but snuggles further into the aliens grasp. 

"I want that too. Yesterday morning was amazing. Billy, you, my job, plus Kara and the others. I have everything I could have ever wanted." Mon's pulls back slightly and once again catches Winn's gaze, cupping his cheek and leaning in slightly while looking at the human with almost timidly. 

'Will you be mated to me, Winn?" The apprehension clear in his voice as Mon looks imploringly at hopefully at his human. 

"Yes, Mon I would love to." He says shyly, and Mon quickly crushes their lips together in approval, greedily taking in Winn's scent, softness and taste as his own while Winn's arms wrap wind around his back. Winn breaks off for a moment and Mon looks down in disappointment with a pout but Winn smiles softly at the Daxamite. 

"Will you marry me? That's what we call it here." Mon's eyes light up happily, "I would be honored, Winn." and leans down again to capture the human in another claiming kiss. Careful of Winn's injuries, Mon happily brings him closer, deepening the embrace and skillfully licking Winn's lips open. 

Breaking off to take a breath, Winn pushes Mon slightly back and gives him a amused look, giving him a quick chaste kiss before explaining. 

"I would definitely like to continue this at a later time," Winn says with a laugh against his lips. "Lets just maybe wait until when I'm not in a hospital bed. Or when our son is 10 feet away."

A warm glow grows in both of their chests at the words 'OUR son" pass through Winn's lips and Mon smiles at his mate, leaning down for one more soft kiss. 

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that." He says with a smirk and all Winn can do is roll his eyes, tiredness starting to take over again. 

"Definitely, but after a nap." Winn mumbles, leaning down to return his head town to Mon's chest above his heart and starts to drift off to the rhythmic but unique beat of Mon's heart. 

"Rest well my mate." Mon whispers gently, kissing the top of his head and giving one last quick check over his son and mate before joining them in a peaceful slumber.


	10. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schott-El family finally come home and Lena makes a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! You make me a better writer and I love you all for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

After a few days of recovery, all Winn wanted to do was go home with Billy and Mon. The recovery room and DEO becoming smaller and smaller with every waking moment. Visits from Mon and Billy, as well as his friends had made the time go slightly faster, but not fast enough while thoughts of 'What next?' run through his mind. Billy had been staying with Kara, while Mon faithfully came to visit him and Billy every day, seeming to be slightly distracted but affectionate and surprisingly doting all the same. 

After a full week, Alex comes into the room with a smile and Billy in tow, holding on to her hand until he sees Winn and quickly rushes past Alex with a happy smile and hops on to the bed with a running start. 

"Dad!" Billy cheers happily, jumping into Winn's outstretched arms. 

Winn lets out a sigh of relief, missing the comforting weight in his arms and gently lifts Billy into his lap, looking at Alex with a happy but inquisitive expression. 

"Your free to go home, Winn. You, Billy and Mon-El." Alex says with a soft but tired smile and Winn nearly shoots up out of the bed with Billy in his arms. 

"Finally," Winn breathes before his face falls for a moment, "Wait. What happened to my apartment?" Winn questions curiously and Alex's smile turns playful. 

"You'll just have to see when you get there." Billy motions to be let down and Winn reluctantly lowers him down to the floor. 

"Everyone has a surprise for you at your place." Winn raises his eyebrow but Billy grabs and tugs on his hand with an excited smile and starts leading him out of the room with a smug Alex in tow. 

The drive to his apartment from the DEO was a short one, but the car stops a few blocks closer with Billy getting more and more excited as they move to park. 

"What are we doing here?" Winn asks in a curious tone and Alex just laughs and motions the other two to get out of the car.

"You'll see in a second." Winn shrugs and follows, Billy now pulling him into the building and into the elevator. 

Arriving at the second floor, Winn is lead to the door of an apartment and Alex motions for him to go in. Stepping inside, Winn is immediately shocked by the sight. All of his friends and family waiting for him and surprisingly, his furniture as well. 

"Surprise!" They chorus and Winn is immediately pulled into a tight embrace followed by a gentle press of lips against his own as Mon's familiar scent washes over him. 

"Welcome home my mate. I missed you." He mumbles against his lips before kissing him again in a slightly more passionate manner. 

"Hey!" Alex calls out, carefully pulling him back by his shirt "Not in front of the child." Winn blushes dazedly as Mon moves away with a pout but quickly smiles as he catches sight of Billy. 

"Hi Mom! I missed you!" Billy calls and Mon smiles down affectionately at the child, picking him up and holding him close.

"I missed you too, my little one." Mon smiles while Kara and James come to give Winn a hug as well followed by the surprising appearance of Lena Luthor, who gives him a small but tight hug and a demure smile.

"So what is this place?" Winn questions after happily returning to his familiar couch, abet in Mon's lap with Billy in his. 

"Ours." Mon says simply, placing a kiss to the top of his head and placing the his hand over Winn's and lacing their fingers together. 

"I told you, 'Agent Schott', Mon was supposed to live with you and then your apartment got destroyed. It seemed to make more sense to have everything moved instead. Two bedrooms and a room for all your tech so you can work from home if you need to until everything is settled." Alex says warmly but in a matter of fact tone before continuing. "I think Billy has something to show you." 

Winn still looks in shock but Billy quickly jumps up out of his parents grasp, grabbing a hand from each and dragging them to his room as they follow curiously.

"Mom! Dad! Look what Auntie Kara and Uncle James did!" Billy nearly screams excitedly and moves to a hallway with three doors and the small child leads him to the closest door. 

Opening the door, Winn and Mon are immediately taken aback by all the detail. A single bed with colorful white and red bedspread, trimmed in gold with the teddy bear Mon had given him resting on the pillow. Three of the walls were painted similarly, except the one behind the bed that made both of the adults smile. Supergirl's crest patterning the wall, while in the middle, a painting of a giant gold lightning bolt starting from the roof of the room to just above Billy's bed. A book case and a dresser painted similarly on the other side as well as a box for his toys and a small TV and gaming system. 

Winn and Mon look around the room in surprise while the rest of the group joins with proud smiles and Winn is at loss for words. 

"Guys...Thank you so much..." Kara gives him a happy smile and another hug. 

"It's the least we could for you after all your help." Alex says affectionately and Winn smiles bashfully before Kara cuts in excitedly. 

"Come on! We'll show you the rest." Kara and Billy drag him to his bedroom with Mon smiling nervously behind him.

Winn opens the door to reveal a slightly larger bedroom with a small balcony leading out from the far wall, the room filled with the setting sun, unveiling a larger bed than Winn remembered owning and two sets of dressers as well as a vanity mirror and closet. Luckily, Winn sees that all of his prized electronics and TV are no worse for wear, as well as his security system. 

The walls are painted a light blue, matching the slightly darker sheets and pillows and Winn is once again surprised by the level of care and attention, but when he turns around to thank everyone, all but Mon have already left the room. Mon greets him with a shy smile and Winn smiles happily back, but tilts his head at Mon's expression.

"What's wrong?" Winn questions carefully and Mon colors while looking down.

"Do you like it?" Mon asks hurriedly, seemingly worried about something else other than the color scheme and Winn looks confused but gives him a bright smile back. 

"I love it, Mon." Winn says softly, before stepping close and giving him a brief but sweet kiss, and attempts to step back but Mon holds him tightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Winn asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smile but Mon looks into his eyes with a serious expression. 

"I meant what I said. I still want to be a family. I want to share my life with you and Billy and I want to make sure you do as well. I love you, and I was hoping this would be our room." Mon finishes, uncertainty in his eyes. Winn nearly laughs, but Mon's serious expression gives him pause and he explains.

"I certainly hope so. I love you too Mon. When I asked you to move in I didn't expect it to end up like this, but I am definitely not complaining. I kind of figured when I saw you bought me a bigger bed. Not exactly subtle, Mon" Winn chides softly but Mon simply beams at his mate and captures him in a passionate kiss while pulling him closer and breathing in his comforting scent that he had missed all this time.

"Besides, didn't you ask me to be your mate?" Winn questions breathlessly after a moment and Mon's expression turns nearly feral. 

"And you asked me to marry you. So ..." Mon pauses for a brief moment before picking Winn up and lowering him gently onto the bed, leaning down for a lustful kiss, "I think after things settle down, you and I should make it official. We can break in the new bed..." Mon trails off suggestively and Winn laughs softly, giving him a sweet kiss in return. 

"You never give up, do you?" Winn says affectionately, and Mon laces their fingers together as he looks down at Winn with love in his eyes and he's sure of the answer.

"Never." As if to prove his answer, Mon leans down for another gentle kiss that Winn happily reciprocates, before-

"Break it up you two before I pry you apart. Family game time. Living room, NOW." Kara calls out attempting to be stern but a fit of giggles from the crowd in the living room counteracts the mockingly strict tone.

"Let's go Mon." Winn says with a laugh, "Family time."

Mon leans down one more time to give Winn a sweet kiss before using their intertwined hands to pull him up. 

"I have never been happier to hear those words. come on, My mate."

Walking back to the living room, Mon sits back down on the couch while pulling Winn into his arms while Billy happily throws himself back into Winn's embrace.

"So, who's for Go Fish?" Maggie jokes before Lena's phone goes off unexpectedly and she excuses herself to the kitchen while the others banter over the game choices of the night. 

After a few minutes, Lena comes back paler than usual and motions Winn towards the kitchen stealthily. Giving both Mon and Billy a soft smile before handing Billy over to Mon, who beams brightly in response as Billy curls into his chest. 

Catching sight of Lena's expression, Winn immediately comes to her, filled with concern for his new friend. 

"I just got a call from my contact in social services." Lena says in a surprised but low tone, looking at Winn with an uncomfortable expression. 

"What did they want? Billy's mine legally." Winn asks in concern but Lena shakes her head.

"Billy is yours and that's airtight. No one has the rights to him other than you." Lena comforts but still looks concerned and nearly terrified. 

"So...What's wrong?"

"Billy's twin sister. Mary Batson Jr. Before Mr. Adam was apprehended, he orphaned her as well. According to the records, she was given up about a month ago by their paternal grandmother when Billy's mom died, but was lost in the foster system with a different last name. She's all alone." 

Winn looks at her in shock, never thinking that his friend Mary would hide something like that from him and Billy but feels a sense of determination. Before he can even begin to imagine what to do next, Lena cuts in. 

"I took care of it. Tomorrow, I will be picking her up from the foster home...And taking her to live with me."


	11. This Time With More SuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go meet the newest member of the Superfamily and feelings are brought to light in the process.

Lena Luthor takes a deep breath, checks her reflection in the mirror one last time and pulls her shoulders back while lifting her head straight and prepares to head to the social services office when a light knock is heard at her door. Expecting her secretary with the final papers she had collected since the night before, Lena calls over to the door and tells them to come in. Instead of her secretary, however, Lena is shocked by the sight of Kara Danvers waiting shyly by her door with the aforementioned papers in hand. Surprised by the hero's appearance, Lena gives a small smile and motions for Kara to come in. 

"Hi Lena." Kara greets shyly from the door and Lena looks at her curiously, head slightly tilted. Seeing the hesitant expression on Kara's face, Lena can't help but attempt to find out what was wrong with her friend and savior. 

"What's wrong Kara?" Lena asks softly, leading Kara to their usual spot on her white couch and Kara sits down with a mild blush, eyes shining with unanswered questions. Crossing one leg over the other, Lena bites her lip in concentration as she tries to decipher the cause of Kara's concern and Kara simply looks down at her lap for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

"Winntoldmewhereyourgoingandiwanttocomewith-" Lena herself is in a slight amount of shock, but smiles brightly and puts a hand on the blonde's. 

"You want to come with me to pick up Mary?" She interrupts Kara's babbling gently, stoking the back of her hand with her thumb in comfort as Kara looks up shyly. 

"If that's alright with you?" Kara trails off hesitantly and Lena smiles, happy to have someone at her side while she makes what could possibly the biggest change of her life.

"Of course, Kara. I would love to have you with me." She says with a smile before taking the papers from Kara and letting out a deep breath. 

"Ok. Let's get ready to go. Probably best to drive there, I'm sure you can take her flying sometime later." Lena says teasingly before standing up and helping Kara up as well. 

"I-How did you-" Kara stutters, hand still in Lena's and the CEO laughs lightly and gives Kara an expectant look. 

"Glasses are not a great disguise, no matter what your cousin says. Besides, I'd know my hero anywhere." Lena adds warmly and Kara simply nods stunned and rises, keeping her hand firmly in Lena's.

After a moment of looking at Lena with conflict clear in her eyes, Kara simply smiles softly and squeezes her hand as gently as possible. 

"I'm glad you know." Kara steps closer and Lena is slightly taken aback, wondering what Kara's intentions until Kara leans up slightly to press her lips gently to the brunette's.

Lena's eyes flutter closed as she leans into the kiss and she wraps her arm around the blonde, bringing her closer as she can almost feel the tension leave Kara's body as they both relax into the kiss. After a moment, Kara pulls back and gives her a bright smile, fingers still intertwined as Lena smiles back at her happily. 

"I've waited for that for quite some time Kara." Lena says awestruck and Kara beams, whispering softly, 

"Me too" Before leaning up again to move in for another kiss. 

Lena happily returns the kiss, getting lost in the arms of her hero when footsteps down the hall shake Kara out of her daze. 

Breaking off the kiss gently, Kara reluctantly lets go but keeps their fingers intertwined as a knock is heard at the door and Lena smirks. 

"Ms. Luthor? Your car is ready." A matter of fact voice calls from outside and Lena nods, sobering slightly. 

"Can we talk later?" Kara implores gently and Lena nods with a gentle smile. 

"Of course. First things first, lets go get Mary, we can talk later." Lena says comfortingly and Kara responds excitedly. 

"I can't wait." Before they both head off to the social workers office. 

*****************************************************************  
At Child Services - 

"Now, Ms. Luthor. I see everything appears to be in order and you have proven that you are able to support and care for a child. Are you sure you want to proceed?" Despite her trepidation, Lena and Kara already know the answer.

"Yes." They both state simply and the social worker looks at Kara strangely, before simply shrugging and scribbling a few notes into the remaining papers, taking note of the women's still interlaced fingers. 

"So, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, would you like to meet her?" The social worker questions with a kindly smile and Kara nearly jumps up while Lena agrees hesitantly. 

Following behind the larger man, Lena looks more and more panicked with every step. Kara can almost feel the anxiety radiating off Lena in waves and leans closer to give her the encouraging words that she needed to hear. 

"I'm sure she'll love you." Lena gives Kara a grateful if slightly tight smile and nods, looking down at their interlocked fingers. 

"Thank you." 

The walk is too short for Lena's taste, soon entering some form of waiting room while Kara and Lena wait on pins and needles.

Soon however, their patience is rewarded by the reappearance of the social worker and a small brunette in tow. The girl appears to be dressed similarly to Kara, dressed in a red skirt and a dark blue sweater, looking up curiously at the couple but with a skeptical expression similar to the one seen often on Lena's face. 

"Mary? This is Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers. There going to be taking care of you for a while." Lena and Mary eye each other wearily for a moment before the implication sets in a Kara looks down at the papers for confirmation. 

Custody of one Mary Batson Jr. (Bromfield) has been awarded to Lena Luthor. With a side note and some alterations, the social worker had added Kara's name as well. 

"Really?" Kara asks excitedly but cautious and the social worker smiles encouragingly. 

"We have nothing against same-sex couples, I just hope she has a good life and finds good parents like Billy." He says with a knowing look and Kara looks down to see the child's confused expression as well as Lena's, somewhere between shocked and pleased. 

"I'll leave you three to get to know one another." The social worker takes his leave with a soft smile and a wave, closing the door behind him. 

After a moment of silence, Lena stands up and fishes something out of her large purse and hides it behind her back for a moment. X-Ray vision shows Kara a bear and she can't help but smile and gently lead her forward.

Bringing her hands from behind her back and holding it in front of her like a peace offering, Lena holds up a bright red bear with a lightning bolt on it's chest, nearly identical to the one Mon-El had given Billy. Mary sees the bear and tentative smile graces her face, now matching Lena's own. 

"Thank you, Miss Luthor." Mary responds shyly and Lena bends down to her level and hands her the bear with Kara giving both an encouraging smile. 

"You can call me Lena." She says with a gentle smile and Kara comes over from behind as well, unable to contain her excitement. 

"Hi! My name is Kara." She introduces happily.

Mary looks up skeptically for a moment, as if deciding something before nodding and lifting up her arms toward Kara and Lena, in a very similar manner to her brother. Lena looks as confused as Mon had been but Kara beams happily and quickly picks her up effortlessly, earning her a happy smile from the small girl. 

"Who's Billy?" Kara looks panicked for a moment before Lena steps in with an understanding look. 

"You'll find out soon, I promise. First, lets get you out of here, we're taking you home." Mary seem slightly apprehensive but Kara takes Lena's hand in hers while shifting Mary to her hip so she can comfort both at the same time. 

"It's ok, no one is going to hurt you. Besides, I'm friends with Supergirl, she'll protect you." Lena comforts as Kara flushes slightly. 

"Really? She's my hero!" Mary says excitedly and Lena smiles with a fond look for both. 

"Mine too."

"Come on, let's go to your new home." With a beaming smile from Kara, both believe it to be true and hope it would one day be home to Kara as well.


	12. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left to go. I hope you all enjoy! Love to all my readers <3

"Billy! Come into the living room for a minute, I need to talk to you." Winn calls out, setting his laptop on the coffee table in front of him with a sigh. 

Billy comes out with a hesitant expression, followed by Mon coming in with the same expression of vague concern. Winn rolls his eyes and pats beside him on the couch, smiling at the matching PJ sets Mon had bought them, covered in lightning bolts. 

"Your not in trouble." Winn says with a laugh and they both sit down beside him with matching relieved smiles. 

"Although now I want to know what the guilty looks are for?" Billy attempts to put on his most innocent expression and Winn turns to Mon for adult support, only to see him give the same expression. 

After a moment of thought, Winn shakes his head. "You know what, I don't want to know. At least for now." 

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Billy asks curiously, sitting in his fathers lap as Mon looks at Winn in understanding, putting a comforting hand on his thigh. 

"We have to tell you something. A few weeks ago, Aunt Lena went to the orphanage where you stayed before I got custody of you." Billy's hand tightens around his bear and Winn looks at him with sympathy. 

"That I'm keeping." Winn comforts seriously, bringing Billy closer to his chest and allows Mon to put his arm around him. 

"But, Lena found out something. About you." Billy looks at Winn in confusion and Winn decides to just come out with it. 

"You have a sister. A twin." Winn explains patiently, looking carefully at Billy's blank expression. 

"Really?" Billy asks hesitantly. 

Winn smiles. "Yep. She lives with Lena ...and Aunt Kara." Before he can continue both Mon and Billy jump in at the same time. 

"I knew it!"

Winn rolls his eyes good naturedly and laughs softly into Mon's shoulder. 

"So...What is she like?" Billy asks after a moment of consideration. 

"Well...I don't really know yet. Kara and Lena are trying to get her used to living with them and I haven't been able to meet her for myself. But, that's where we're going today." Winn adds positively and Billy immediately jumps up and runs to his room, quickly followed by the sound of his door slamming shut. 

"I'm getting ready! When can we leave?" Billy yells through his door and Mon laughs at Winn's confused expression. 

"I think he's a little excited. I think this is the first person he's met his own age since we got him." Mon explains, giving Winn a soft kiss before getting up to start getting dressed as well. 

"I guess it's time to think about school, it is almost September. Maybe they can go together." Winn wonders as he gets up as well. 

Mon's panicked expression gives him pause and catches up to him outside their bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" Winn asks in confusion.

"I'm not ready! We just got him and now he's going to school and making friends..." Winn can't help but burst out laughing from Mon's frown. 

"He's going to kindergarten, we're not sending him off to college. For at least another 14 years anyway. It's ok, I'm sure he'll still have time for his 'mom'." Winn comforts him softly, before Mon gives him a small smile that quickly turns nearly feral. 

"We'll .. I guess it will leave more time for us to have the house to ourselves..." Mon trails off suggestively, pulling Winn closer and leaning down to give him a hungry kiss. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready to go now!" Billy calls from his room and Mon breaks off with a smile before dragging Winn to the bedroom.

"We'll be ready soon! I have to let Lena and Kara know were coming too." Winn explains and quickly gets ready to go. 

************Outside Lena Luthor's Penthouse ******************************

"Ready?" Winn asks carefully, looking up at his son while he nearly vibrates with excitement as they ride the elevator up to the top floor. 

"Yep!" Billy states simply, attempting to wait patiently for the elevator to arrive and failing slightly. 

"Why does Aunt Lena live all the way at the top?" Billy questions frustrated. 

"Because Aunt Lena needs a balcony for when Supergirl visits." Mon replies dryly and Winn elbows him in the ribs lightly. 

"Look, we're here!" Winn cuts in desperately and Billy's smile seems to dim slightly but he puts on a brave face. 

"What's wrong?" Winn questions gently as Mon lets Billy down.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Billy questions fearfully.

"She'll love you, I'm sure." Mon replies confidently and bends down to give him a gentle hug that Winn joins before the ding goes off, alerting them that the elevator had arrived. 

Almost immediately after stepping out of the elevator, Kara appears with an excited expression and greet the trio.

"Hi guys! Hi Billy!" Kara greets, bending down to give Billy a quick hug. 

"Mary's been waiting all week to meet you!" Kara says excitedly. 

"Really?" Billy questions hesitantly with a hopeful look. 

"Really. I promise." Kara replies with a smile before taking his hand and leading him into the entrance.

Standing by the door, both Lena and Mary look on with apprehension, but Mon can't help but giggle slightly. With a glare from all three adults, Mon coughs and looks away. 

"What's so funny, Mike?" Mon blushes slightly but points to the set of twins with their adoptive parents.

"They look like miniature versions of Lena and Winn." 

Winn looks down at himself and then at Billy and colors slightly, seeing nearly Billy wearing jeans and a cardigan in the same colors as well. Taking in Lena's maroon skirt suit and Mary's jumper in nearly the same shade, Kara beams brightly and nearly squeals.

"That's so cute!" Winn and Lena smile wanly before both taking a step toward one another, each with one child's hand in theirs.

"Billy, this is Mary. Your twin sister." Winn introduces and Mary immediately speaks up.

"Who's older?" She questions in an almost demanding tone. 

"You are, by three minutes." Lena replies hesitantly and Mary positively beams. 

"I'm the oldest! I'm in charge. Come on Billy, I'll show you my room." Mary dictates and Billy happily follows her out of view. 

"Ok!"

All four adults look at each other in disbelief before Winn smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"That could have gone so much worse. We have awesome kids." Surprisingly, Lena smiles back at Winn and puts out her hand. 

"Winn, can you come with me to my lab for a moment?" Lena inquires and Winn nods with a raised eyebrow following the CEO to the back of her penthouse. 

Lena quickly goes into a drawer and pulls out to long flat boxes, and presents one to Winn. 

"It's for Billy and Mary. So they never loose one another again. I just need your permission."

*********************************************  
"Do you miss mommy?" Mary asks hesitantly and Billy nods slowly, as he picks up a red crayon and starts scribbling out a quick drawing of Mary.

"Yeah. A lot. But Dad and Mom are really nice, I have your mom's as aunts and we have a whole bunch more family now. It's not too bad." 

"Really?" Mary asks suspiciously, "Who's your mom?"

"Mike." Billy explains simply. 

"Mike's a guy." Mary asks with a raised eyebrow, looking terrifyingly like Lena in that moment.

"Mike says it's ok that I call him that." Billy says unconcerned and draws Kara next. 

"Do you know your mom Kara is Supergirl?" Billy asks conversationally and Mary nods, unsurprised. 

"Do your parents have super powers?" Mary counters, curious to her brother's knowledge of their new family.

"Dad's super smart like your mom Lena and Mom tries to hide it but he's almost as strong as your mom Kara. He's called Valor." He says proudly.

"We have a strange family. But I love them." Billy finishes, before blowing off the remnants of the crayon of off his paper and giving it to Mary. 

"For you, my big sister." Billy says proudly and Mary gives him a small smile.

"Thanks Billy." She says softly, giving him a small hug. 

"Mary? Billy?" Come out for a minute." Lena asks and the twins poke their head out of the door. 

"We have something for you two." Lena explains patiently and Mary quickly gives her mother a tight hug while Billy jumps into Mon's arms, prompting Mary to do the same to Kara. 

"What's that?" Billy questions innocently and Winn smiles. 

"This is a way for you to never be separated from one another ever again." He promises and Billy reaches up to give him a hug as well. 

"Here you go guys. I hope you like it. Lena made these herself." Kara says proudly, causing Lena to blush. 

Handing them each a box, both Billy and Mary's eyes both open wide at what is inside. 

Two matching necklaces, both with a lighting bolt on the front.

"If you put your thumb on the front of the lightning bold, you can talk to each other when ever you want. 

Mon and Kara look impressed while Winn envelopes Lena in a meaningful hug. 

"Thank you, Lena." 

"No. Thank you Winn."

The twins look on happily as their parents embrace, knowing for a fact that they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 will be a slight amount of a crossover between DC worlds as I am obsessed with Damien Wayne/Billy Batson. I highly recommend reading http://archiveofourown.org/works/4682450 to understand the full awesomeness of this ship.


	13. SHAZAM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schott-El house gets a new surprise.

The years after seemed to flow almost seamlessly, until the children reached the age of 10 and the family's secrets are brought to light. Deciding on coming clean to their children, both Mon-El and Kara hope that their children don't look at them any differently, Lena and Winn hoping that their children would forgive them for lying to them for so long. 

But just as their first meeting for the twins, the children has surprised them once again. 

"Billy, Mary. We have to tell you something." Winn starts out hesitantly while Kara and Mon-El trade guilty looks. 

Instead of Billy's usually cocky expression, compliments of his 'mom', he looks down with a frustrated frown, digs in his pocket and hands Mary $20. Mary looks at him smugly and takes the $20, looking like the cat that got the canary. 

"Sorry, Uncle Winn, you were saying?" Mary asks with a mock innocent expression and Lena raises an eyebrow while Winn looks at his son and niece in shock. 

"You both already know." Winn says dryly but with a proud smile at both and Mary beams while Billy starts to laugh. 

"I've known since before I started calling Mon-El 'mom'. Mon-El is not exactly a common name. On this planet anyways." He says with a smirk and Winn gives him a proud look. 

"Also, when grandpa attacked, I saw you and aunt Kara take down his robots after jumping out a window." He says with pride and Mon-El and Kara look away in embarassment.

"Then there's the fact that mom is still able to carry me around effortlessly and-" Winn and Mon-El can't help but burst out laughing but bring him in for a hug. 

"So your not mad?" Mon-El asks carefully and Billy rolls his eyes but hugs his parents tighter before giving them another smirk. 

"No, it was was really funny to see you, mom, auntie Kara and auntie Alex attempt to explain why you have to leave at the same time for the first five years living with you. Or the time you tried to pretend mom's Valor suit was for roleplaying for your anniversary." He ends with a teasing smile and Winn blushes bright red. 

"Well, we do, sometimes." Mon-El adds happily and Winn puts his head in his hands and slinks lower in his seat while Mon-El rubs his back comfortingly.

"Moving on!" Kara attempts to cut in and Lena gives her an affectionate smile at her wife's embarassment. 

"How did you know Mary?" Lena asks with curiosity and Mary gives her mothers an exasperated look before turning to Kara. 

"Mom. I love you. But you use glasses and a ponytail as a disguise. Same with you, uncle 'Mike' and uncle Clark." She ends teasingly. 

"Ha!" Mon-El teases and gives Lena a smirk. "She figured it out faster than you did, Lena." 

Lena gives him a glower while Kara and Winn laugh softly, Kara giving her a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

"It all worked out the end." She says affectionately and Lena gives her a small smile in return. 

"It really did." 

*****************************************  
Two Years Later - 

The house of Schott-El was in chaos. 

"Mom! Dad! We have to leave NOW!!" Billy calls impatiently as Winn scrambles to get Mon-El out of bed while he dresses quickly. 

"We have 6 hours at it only takes two to get there. By car. If we're late, I'll fly us there." Mon-El groans tiredly from the bed but Billy is not deterred. 

Just as when he was younger, Billy smirks and gives a running jump into the bed, startling the alien into a full state of wakefulness. 

"Ok! I'm getting up!" Mon-El yells in surprise and Billy bursts out laughing as his mom catches his breath and attempts to slow his heart. 

"Thanks mom!" He replies cheekily before getting up and shutting the door behind him to allow his parents to get dressed. 

"We usually to have to drag HIM out of bed." Winn laughs down at Mon-El's still sleepy expression and gives him a soft kiss. 

"One good thing is, we're staying in Fawcett City for the night and we have a hotel room all to ourselves. I got a separate one for Billy. We can go back to bed if you want..." He trails off softly as Mon-El smiles at him with a mischievous smirk before pulling him down to the bed. 

"I think their are many other enjoyable things we can do at the hotel." He leans up to give Winn a lingering kiss that Winn melts into quickly, sliding his hands down Mon-El's chest teasingly. 

"I think there are..." He moans softly and Winn's hands start to travel down towards his boxers as he rocks his hips against his husbands. 

"Maybe we don't have to wait until-"

"MOM! DAD! Let's go!" Billy thunders from the other side of the door and they both let out a sigh before giving each other matching fond smiles. 

"Coming!" Mon-El groans out tiredly.

"AHHH!!! I didn't need to know-" Billy shrieks and Mon-El can't help but burst out laughing. 

"We're almost done, your father is usually done pretty quick." Mon-El jokes and Winn blushes crimson before giving him a light slap to the chest. 

"MOM!!!" Billy screams horrified and Winn shakes his head, giving Mon-El a soft kiss before getting up and opening the door fully dressed. 

"He's kidding! He's getting dressed now. We're trying to avoid more therapy for you later in life, we promise." Winn adds dryly before Billy rolls his eyes. 

"Too late." He smirks at his dad but looks at him seriously after a moment after Mon-El enters the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Billy questions softly.

"Yes Billy?" Winn questions in a concerned tone. 

"Thank you. Both of you." His parents look at him confused and he gives them both a hug. 

"I know it's hard for you to take the day off. Especially for both of you. I really appreciate you taking me to Fawcett for the contest." He says honestly and both of his parents give him a proud smile. 

"Of course Billy." Winn says happily and Mon-El suddenly lifts him up just like he did when he was a child and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"We would do anything for our baby boy." Mon-El teases and Billy groans, scrambling away. 

"Mom! Don't embarrass me like that. Especially when we get to Fawcett City!" He adds hastily and both of his parents give him a small laugh. 

"Ok Billy." Mon-El rolls his eyes but his son looks at him pointedly and he gives a sheepish grin in response after catching sight of his husband's downturned mouth. 

"Ok." Winn says with a deep breath, "Let's go."

*****************************************************  
A few hours later after arriving in Fawcett City - 

A panic was starting to grow in the Schott-El family. Billy had left for the radio contest by himself, claiming he didn't want either of his parents to embarrass him and promises to call or use his pendant if he needed. That was five hours ago.

"Mon-El?" Winn ask worriedly after calling his son for the third time, still unable to get through. 

"Yes?" Mon-El asks distractedly, attempting to listen for his son's heartbeat and holding Winn gently. 

"We should call Lena, maybe Mary can contact him with their pendants-" Winn is cut off by the sudden appearance of his son and both adults breathe out a sigh of relief. 

Winn begins first, "We were so worried about you, what happened?" Winn asks softly, taking in the slight amount of dust covering his son and the haunted look. 

"You're grounded." Mon-El says firmly and Winn rolls his eyes. 

"Mon-El. I love you, and I know you're trying to work on discipline for Billy but this is the worst time to start." Mon-El pouts but envelops his son in a tight hug. 

"Me and your father were so worried about you. Please don't ever do that again." He says seriously and Billy nods numbly. 

"What happened to you?" Winn asks carefully, stoking a streak of dust off of his cheek. 

"I uhhhh...Can we talk about this when we get home? I promise I'm ok, it's just-I want to go back to National City. I'll tell you when we get back." He says somberly and his parents give him a strange look but nod. 

"I'll fly us back. We can come back for the car later, ok?" Mon-El looks to Winn for confirmation and he nods, preparing himself for the flight with a deep breath. 

"Let's go home." Mon-El says softly before they duck into an alley and quickly fly off. 

*************************************

Later, At the Schott-El residence - 

"Billy? Are you going to tell us what happened now?" Billy seems to hesitate for a moment but shakes his head. 

Both Winn and Mon-El give him a disapproving look and he looks back at them seriously. 

"Can you take me to the field where me and Mary first went flying together?" Both of his parents give him a strange look but nod and Winn gives a sigh. 

"I hate flying." Before curling around Mon-El and beckoning Billy forward. 

Mon-El gives Billy a concerned look but takes him under his arm as well and they arrive at the field minutes later. 

"Now Billy. Please, just tell us what happened?" Winn begs concerned and Billy gives him a hug before stepping far away from both parents. 

"Something awesome." He says with Mon-El's satisfied smile. 

"What do you mean?" Winn asks slowly and Mon-El moves to step forward but Billy shakes his head. 

"I'll show you." Taking one last deep breath, he looks both at his parents proudly before yelling.

"SHAZAM!"

A giant lightning bolt comes down from the sky and in their young son's place, a fully grown Billy stands proudly in his suit as his parents look at him absolutely flabbergasted. 

"That is so AWESOME!" Mon-El cheers happily and Winn is still to shocked to respond. 

"Dad? Dad are you ok?" Billy steps forward concerned and Winn finally nods his head and responds. 

"Yeah...Your just growing up so fast..." Winn says softly and Billy gives him a soft smile. 

"I'll still be me Dad, I'll show you." Billy says in understanding and moves back again. 

"Shazam!" 

Billy is now back to his 12 year old self and Winn makes his way to Billy, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. 

"I was just so worried about you, I thought something bad had happened to you." Winn says in a worried tone and Mon-El comes up behind him and puts a steadying hand on his back.

"He's fine." Mon-El comforts him softly with a smile for his son.

"Ok. But no hero stuff until you train with Mom and auntie Kara. Promise?" 

"Dad!" Billy whines petulantly before turning to his mom and Mon-El gives him a sly smile.

"We can even start tomorrow. We'll take you to the DEO and we can test out your powers just like your dad did when I got here."

Billy grumbles good naturedly but agrees, giving both of his parents a tight hug. 

"I love you guys." He says softly and they both hold him closer for a moment. 

"We love you too Billy." 

Billy pulls back to see his fathers excited expression, now thinking along the lines of the DEO and gives him a look of confusion. 

"I made your mom's, Kara's and James' suits but now I don't get to make yours. I want to at least give you a good name." 

Mon-El and Billy give him an exasperated expression but Mon-El shakes his head. 

"Let's go home, we can talk about it then." He says with a laugh and Winn looks put off. 

"What about...Captain Marvel?"

"Dad!" "Winn!"


	14. The Next Generation

Five Years Later

Gotham was...depressing. Even from Billy's standpoint. Smog, darkness and a lack of hope, made National City nearly sparkle in comparison but Billy was determined. He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to take his Mom's advice and go for it, like his mother had had with his father over 10 years ago. 

He was finally going to talk to Damian as himself. 

Without Damian as Robin and without transforming into Shazam, they could talk without the world needing to end or the Bat lecturing him, for now at least. Mary agreed to keep Tim distracted while he found away to get the boy's attention and Billy had convinced his Dad and Aunt Lena to introduce them to the Bat Family. Even if they were technically Supers and Dad looked like he was about to pass out at the thought. 

Batman seemed to be alright with Aunt Kara and mom, working with him as Shazam was challenging at first, but he prevailed. Now that he had proven himself to the Bat, now it was time to impress Bruce and Damien outside of costume. 

He could do this for his first love. 

Taking a deep breath as he and his extended family walk into the Wayne Manor for their annual charity ball, his eyes immediately search for the youngest Wayne and is not disappointed. Putting on a uncomfortable smile that looked more like a grimace, Damian greets other guests while Billy's family hangs back for a moment, but is prompted forward by Alfred's raised eyebrow. 

"It'll be fine." His mom says confidently, squeezing his fathers hand and attempting to lead them forward to a stoic looking Bat family and Aunt Lena gives him an unimpressed look. 

"I'm sure." She says dryly and Mary smirks. 

"Don't worry little brother, I got this." His sister moves quickly passing him as she sticks her hand out towards Tim, while maneuvering her mothers to introduce themselves. 

"Hello, Mr. Drake. It's nice to finally meet you. Would you like to dance?" She says in a sultry tone, leading him away quickly before he can protest and giving Billy a wink as only Damian and Bruce remain. 

Lena introduces herself and her wife, as well as pointing towards Mary with a proud smile at Bruce's frown before moving on, leaving only him with his parents as he draws closer on bated breath.

Attempting to channel some of his mother's confidence, Billy steps forward with a bright smile towards Damian who simply raises his eyebrow while giving him a unimpressed look. 

"Hi R-Damian!" He corrects quickly and his father gives him a worried look but steps forward, attempting to be as confident as possible. 

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. I am Winn Schott Jr. and this is my husband Mike." He says carefully and motions toward Mon-El. 

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Schott Jr." He says evenly and Billy can't help but let out a small sigh of relief, earning him another strange look from Damian.

"This is my son, Billy." He says in a surprisingly confident voice and his mother steps forward as well, giving Damian a measuring look. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Mon-El says dryly, both him and Bruce glaring daggers at one another while attempting to maintain pleasant smiles. 

Billy's just happy he made his mom promise not to antagonize Batman as much as possible. He would later wish he made his dad promise as well.

"This is my son Damian." The darker skinned boy simply glares at his father but gives both of Billy's parents a nod and gives Billy his hand.

"Hi..." Billy says in a distracted tone before quickly pulling the slightly smaller teen away, "We're going to dance now. Bye mom, bye dad, bye Mr. Wayne." He says hurriedly and before anyone can protest, Billy drags Damian towards the dance floor and puts his arm around his waist.

Both of the teens too caught up in each others actions to notice Alfred and Mon-El's proud smiles offsetting Bruce and Winn's panicked ones. 

"What are you doing?" Damian growls angrily, and even with his harsh tone and posture, the younger boy can't help but smile at the surly teen brightly. 

"Finally getting to spend time with you? Alone?" He says softly with pleading eyes and the youngest Robin looks at him in question. 

"Finally? Who are you?" He says in a suspicious tone and Billy can't help but laugh, pulling back to look him seriously. 

"You really don't know?" He questions in a confident tone and Damian growls, unhappy to be seemingly outsmarted by a Super, even if he wasn't truly one himself. 

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." He says harshly back but continues to look up slightly at Billy while allowing himself to be lead across the ballroom floor, not noticing as they move closer and closer to the stairs. 

"I'll show you. But not here." Billy says seriously before leaning in and lowering his voice, "Little Robin." 

Damian looks at him filled with rage but grabs his hand and swiftly pulls him up the stairs while their siblings look on with shock. Dragging him up to the roof, Damian attempts to hold him close to the edge by the front of his shirt. 

"How do you know who I am?" He growls again and Billy laughs, jumping backwards, smirking at Damian's shocked look until he reaches forward and pitches off of the roof himself attempting to catch Billy by his shirt.

"SHAZAM!" Billy yells, quickly catching the glaring boy and setting him carefully back on the roof and changing back into his true form. 

"You weren't supposed to fall for me so soon." Billy jokes before looking down at Damian's murderous expression with a slight amount of fear.

"Damian?" He questions carefully and he almost expects what's about to come next. 

"YOU!" He yells angrily, punching his shoulder hard enough to bruise, but Billy is just happy that he was without his sword. 

"What?" He asks simply and Damian gives him another hit to the shoulder, although with much less force. 

"Hey! It hurts if I'm not Shazam!" Billy cries out, shoving him back slightly to get out of his range and Damian smirks. 

"Good." 

Billy rolls his eyes and takes a seat over the edge of the roof, facing the garden with a sigh and he surprised when his companion joins him. 

"So I guess this is why half of the Supers are in town." He says in a monotone voice and Billy nods with a small smile. 

"Where's your girlfriend?" Damian questions after a moment and Billy quickly gives him an offended look. 

"I don't have a girlfriend." Billy says simply, looking at the younger boy strangely and Damian gives him a harsh look. 

"What about the brunette trying to charm Tim out of information." He says suspiciously before adding, "You wear the same necklace." He says in an almost jealous tone and Billy gives him a bright smile. 

"That's my wing man, my partner in crime." He says with a laugh, before seeing Damian's surly expression and puts a careful hand on his while giving him a soft smile. 

No limbs lost yet so Billy decides to count this as a win, even if Damian did decide to throw him off the roof after. 

"That's my twin sister. We were separated at birth and adopted into different families. I call Kara and Lena my aunts." He explains easily and Damian looks at him in surprise, not removing Billy's hand from his. 

"So you came and dragged your whole family all the way to Gotham, to see me? Without my mask?" Damien questions suspiciously and Billy gives him a warm smile while shaking his head. 

"I dragged my mom and my dad out here to spend time with you without masks or powers. Lena is here on business and Mary promised to keep Tim distracted as entertainment. I only get to see you when I'm Shazam and you're Robin. I wanted to know if ...I don't know. Maybe you'd like me without the costume as much as I like you." He says shyly and Damian colors slightly. 

"Took dad a lot of convincing," Billy laughs slightly and Damian gives him a harsh look.

"You know about my family. Who my grandparents are. Who my mom and Aunt Kara are. Bats and Supers aren't supposed to mix." He says softly before quickly being startled by a small smirk from Damian. 

"Tell that to Drake." He says smugly, earning a laugh from Billy until Damien looks at him carefully. 

"You are not a Super." He says after a moment and Billy looks at him offended. 

"Hey! I might not be a Kryptonian or Daxamite but I'm still-" Damian stops him before he can continue, quickly pressing his lips to Billy's roughly. 

"You're better." He mumbles quietly and Billy happily gives him a soft kiss in return. 

"You really think so?" He asks hesitantly and Damian rolls his eyes. 

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He says in a matter of fact tone and Billy smiles happily, tightening his grip on Damian's hand gently. 

"You're my favorite bat." He says shyly and Damian gives him an almost imperceptible smile before Billy gets an idea.

"Do you want to go flying?" 

*******************************************

After about five minutes of waiting for Billy and Damian to return, Bruce returns to Winn and gives him a dark glare. 

"Where are the boys?" He nearly growls and Winn gives himself a pat on the back for not flinching. 

"Getting to know one another. Without masks." He adds quietly and Bruce gives him a muted but surprised look that makes Winn nearly beam but Bruce's expression quickly turns to one of suspicion. 

"What do you mean?" Bruce fakes surprise and a shocked look and Winn can't help but smile slightly with a laugh. 

"You really should update your files more often. Billy's last name was changed years ago, Batson is his birth name." Winn says confidently and Bruce glares after the meaning sets in, the full Batman glower in place but Winn's smile doesn't dissipate.

"I'm Supergirl's best friend, Shazam's father and Valor's husband." He says with a raised eyebrow and Bruce simply grunts while giving passers by a bright, but not genuine smile.

"What are you all doing in Gotham?" He asks with suspicion.

"Despite my warnings, my son is in love with yours." He begins carefully and even Bruce's reflexes can't stop the shock from appearing on his face. 

"He came to spend time with Damian. Then Mon-El decided to make sure your son was umm...'worthy' for ours and the two of them should never be unsupervised for long periods of time. That and moral support is why I'm here."

"Considering no one's dead yet, I imagine your son is taking it well." Winn says half jokingly before sobering at Bruce's stoic look. 

About to plead his son's case for him, he is quickly interrupted by another dark look, although the intensity seems to lessen. 

"As long as he didn't learn to date from your husband." He says dryly and Winn can't help but laugh until he sees an approaching flash of black and bright blue.

Mon-El comes from across the room quickly in protest but by the time he reaches Winn, Bruce has disappeared. 

"In or out of his suit, I HATE when he does that." Mon-El grumbles quietly and Winn can't help but laugh and bring him down for a soft kiss. 

"You might have to be dealing with that for a while by the looks of it." Winn says happily and Mon-El beams brightly at his husband before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I think your right." He says excitedly, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

"He took Damian flying. After getting his first kiss." Mon-El says proudly before Winn gives him a careful nudge to the ribs. 

"MO- Mike! You can't just follow him around." He says hurriedly and Mon-El rolls his eyes. 

"We're letting our son go out with a boy who can use a katana and has been trained by Batman and assassins. I wanted to make sure he at least wasn't armed." Winn attempts to protest but can't quite figure a way to counter that.

"Point taken." He says after a moment but Mon-El simply beams and kisses his husband again. 

"Our little boy is growing up." He says softly in a slightly sad tone but Mon-El holds him close for a moment before stepping back to lead him to the rest of the family, seeing his son return.

"Who knows, maybe we'll even have another Schott-El soon." He says happily before heading back to his son and his new boyfriend, he hoped. 

Winn is frozen with shock but for a brief moment a flash of memories of Billy growing up gives him pause. 

The House of Schott-El always had room for one more.


End file.
